Blondes Have All the Fun
by mochamaker
Summary: Maura and Jane take a trip to NYC to hook up with a certain brunette from the 1-6 ; A body of a blonde woman found in Boston is identical to several found in the same way in NYC.  Two is company but is three a crowd?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters. No profit being made.

Idea from reading The Mephisto Club. Twisted the plot a bit and will include Liv and Alex.

Rated T to M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter One:

"Are you ready yet Maur? If we don't get on the plane soon we're going to miss the damn thing. And I am NOT walking all the way to freak'n New York. Benson insisted we be there ASAP."

"Jane, just a minute. I can't find the right jacket to go with this dress."

"Maura just grab, pack and let's GO. Wear my extra jacket or something, but we gotta go, traffic's a bitch already." Jane stood outside of Maura's bedroom, tapping her foot on the wood floor of the hallway in impatience.

"Jane Rizzoli, I am not wearing your old ratty Boston Red Sox jacket to New York. Just….no." Shaking her head, Maura grabbed her suede jacket in a rich maroon shade out of her walk-in closet, threw her carry on bag over her shoulder and left her bedroom for the ride to the airport.

Maura locked up her house and followed Jane to her 1999 black mustang convertible car, parked proudly in the driveway. The car shined in the bright Boston sunlight. The car was Jane's weekend car; the car she used when she wasn't on shift. Jane once joked to Maura it was her chick magnet on wheels. After observing how easily her friend picked up women when driving the car, Maura knew the joke had a lot of truth behind it. Maura gave her bag to Jane to store in the trunk and eased down into the leather passenger seat. Maura loved the car but she would never tell Jane, it was her little secret.

After a short 25-minute car ride, Jane drove the car down to long-term parking, not sure, if they would be gone 3 days or 2 weeks working with the Manhattan SVU squad. Jane grabbed her bag and Maura's out of the trunk but quickly regretted it and set them on the ground.

"Damn Maur, what did you pack? Cement blocks?"

"Just my shoes and my clothes. I can't wear the standard black badass boots everyday like you do, though you make them look good," Maura said with a wink in Jane's direction.

"Humph. Whatever."

Accepting her fate as the bag carrier, Jane gritted her teeth and picked up both bags again, walking toward the terminal at a fast walk. Maura looked after her friend, puzzled why Jane was walking so fast, but followed her at a brisk walk. They made it through X-Ray and security in 15 minutes, a record for Maura and settled into their first class seats soon after. The ticket upgrade was courtesy of Maura because she informed Jane she would not be flying in coach. Jane having only ridden in first class once before, appeared fascinated by all the business attired people occupying the other seats. Maura giggled at her gawking and poked her in the arm.

"Jane stop looking, nobody will bother us and we shouldn't bother them. It's the first class way."

"Yeah, well I don't like it. I like to know who is next to me. Might be an enemy of mine or something."

"I doubt that. The ticket price for first class is way out of the price range."

"Are you saying I'm low class?"

"Never, I was only trying to get you to relax a bit."

Before Jane had a chance to respond, the flight attendant stopped at their aisle and inquired about beverages. Jane ordered a coke, not feeling like alcohol and Maura ordered a vodka tonic, with a twist. Jane looked over at Maura with a raised eyebrow because Maura rarely drinks hard liquor; she usually gets a cabernet or a wine cooler.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

"I'll be fine. I uh, I really do not like flying." Maura said softly and looked down at her crossed legs.

"Oh, I had no idea. Why didn't you say something when I called Benson to make the final arrangements? I would have been fine with driving ya know. To be honest, I was a little sad seeing the stang all alone in that huge parking garage."

"I didn't want to intrude. It's not a big deal, really."

"Bullshit. Well, if it's a big deal to you and then it's a big deal to me, got it?…" Jane continued with a wink, "if you get real scared, you can grab my hand. I won't bite you."

"I might take you up on that." Maura cleared her throat then said, "Thank you Jane for not making fun of me."

"See that you do. Hang tight and it'll be over before you know it." Jane said as she reached over and grasped Maura's forearm in sympathy.

The flight attendant returned with the beverages and informed them they would be arriving at La Guardia in forty-five minutes. Maura drank half her drink in one gulp while Jane stared at her wide-eyed.

"Wow, thirsty," Jane smiled and took a healthy sip of her cold coke.

"Mild anxiety. Causes dry mouth, sweaty palms and increased heart rate." Maura said with a frown.

"Don't panic attack on me, I left my paper bag at home, wasn't room in the suitcase." Jane said with a big smile, and a quick chuckle.

"Your bag must be very full to not have room for a small paper bag. It must be so full with all your designer suits and Gucci loafers." Maura muttered at Jane, knowing her friend wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of Gucci loafers.

Laughing hysterically at Maura's comment, Jane mumbled out, "OH, yes Maur, I would just…die…. If my Gucci loafers… got scuffed." Maura wasted no time smacking Jane on the bicep in retaliation.

"OH, shush. And I have shoe polish in my bag if they did get scuffed." Maura took another smaller gulp out of her vodka tonic, squeezing the lime nervously.

"Course you do. More than one color too, I bet."

Jane turned her head from Maura to gaze out the window and failed to notice the look of affection Maura shot her. Maura reached over and grabbed Jane's wrist, wrapping tight and leaned back in her seat to wait for the seat belt sign to flash back on, signaling their descent back to solid ground. Jane reached over and laid her free hand on Maura's, holding her solid between both of Jane's wrists.

The dinging of the seat belt sign interrupted Jane's cloud gazing and shook Maura out of her thoughts about her friend. They quickly buckled up and prepared for descent. All too quickly, they were gathering their carry-ons and exiting the plane. Maura led the way, having been to La Guardia multiple times before. Jane gazed around at all the different people, then shook her head and followed Maura to get a taxi. A voice to her right calling her name grabbed her attention. She recognized the voice vaguely. Looking at the shouter oddly, she walked over to find out what was up, not recognizing the woman.

"Hey Maura, hold on for a minute."

Maura stopped walking and stood by Jane's side. A tall woman with brown hair in a pixie cut stood shouting at Jane.

"I assume that's Detective Benson?"

"I would guess so. She certainly looks like a cop to me."

"It's the stance, but yes, I agree."

"Stance?"

"The 'I'm a badass' posture: feet apart, shoulders straight, neck stretched."

"So, are you trying to tell me you have cop-dar?"

"I observe body language, that's all."

Jane threw her head back and laughed, "Maura, you're a riot. Please don't ever change."

"Not possible. I am who I am."

Jane reached Detective Benson, introducing herself and Maura. Jane sized Olivia up with her eyes. Jane smiled at Olivia when she saw her doing the same thing. Deep brown eyes met lighter brown at exactly the same level. Both women smiled at each other. Maura saw both women and raising her hand to cover her mouth, gave a small giggle behind her hand. Jane glared at her and she faked a cough to cover.

Jane stuck out her hand, "I'm Jane Rizzoli," with a nod of her head in Maura's direction, "and this is Doctor Maura Isles, Boston PD's Chief Medical Examiner."

"Would you ladies like to go to your hotel first or would you like to see the body? Either is fine with me. My Captain asked me to pick you up and take you wherever you would like to go." with a wink at both women, she said in a low voice, "I'm yours for the day."

Jane raised her eyebrow at the other Detective's phrasing and the wink, but refrained from making a lewd comment, having just met the woman and sure if her cavalier attitude would be appreciated.

Jane turned to Maura, "what would you like to do? I'm flexible, but I would like to get a start on reading what you have in the file so far. I can read wherever," she said with a shrug of her leather encased broad shoulders.

"I would really like to change my clothes and freshen up before we get to work." Maura replied.

"Okay then, I'll take you both to your hotel first, and then we will decide from there. Why don't you both get freshened up, and I'll wait in the café downstairs until you're finished. Then we can eat something and discuss our approach for today.

"Sounds fabulous." Maura all but squealed out.

"Yeah I'm starving and I would sell my mother for a cup of coffee right about now."

"I know exactly how you feel most days, but I'd sell my squad mates first, "Olivia replied in a serious tone.

Olivia led the way out of the terminal and to her detective car, which was the exact same shade as Jane's.

"Hey look Maur, she stole my car…"Jane, giggled out, turning to her side to flash Maura a teasing smile.

"Pay her no mind Detective Benson; she forgot her medication this morning."

Olivia hefted their bags into the trunk of the car, releasing a grunt when she picked up Maura's but kept her comments about the weight to herself not wanting to embarrass her new colleagues. She got in the driver's side, waiting for the other women to do the same.

"HarHar so funny, Doc Isles." Jane mumbled out under her breath before getting in the backseat, allowing Maura to sit in the passenger side with Benson, ladies first and all that polite behavior Jane excelled at.

Jane stared out the window the whole trip to the hotel, watching to people on the sidewalks, and listening with half an ear to Maura and Olivia talking in the front seat. She loved the sound of Maura's voice and the different variances of pitch when she was excited. She went into super explanation mode when speaking with other law enforcement and Olivia was no exception.

All too soon, Olivia pulled the car into the hotel-parking garage and the women all exited the vehicle. Jane grabbed both bags, not wanting to subject Olivia to the cement weight of Maura's bag and led the way to the check-in desk. Olivia and Maura followed her at a more sedate pace, continuing their conversation on DNA.

Jane gave the desk clerk the information from their reservation confirmation. After several minutes of checking the computer, the desk clerk informed Jane that only one room appeared to be reserved under her name. The room had a queen size bed and was a suite. Maura appeared at the desk with Olivia and Jane informed them of the screw-up.

"OH, do they have any other rooms available?" Maura asked while nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. Olivia rolled her eyes at the predicament, and gave a deep belly laugh. Jane glared at both women in response, then turned to repeat the question to the desk clerk.

"I'm afraid the only rooms available include the suites, one of which I have you reserved for. There is an AMA convention in town and all available hotels within the area are booked solid. I'm sorry." The clerk responded with a sheepish expression.

"Shit…I guess we share then." Jane released a sigh of frustration, "just give me the register and the key and get this taken care of."

Maura set her credit card on the desk, "I got this Jane. I booked requested this hotel. You shouldn't have to afford the $400 a night price for my preference."

Jane stared at Maura for a minute and then decided the insuring fight about who pays would not be worth it. Besides, at the nightly rate, Jane's card would be maxed out in just three days.

"Whatever Maura. Grab the key and let's go up, I want a shower."

"Hey I'm going to go and sit and wait for you two over there," Olivia pointed in the direction of the café and started to walk away without waiting for a response from the other women.

"Wait Detective, we have a sitting room in the suite, why don't we order room service and talk in the privacy of our room. We will be more comfortable without the threat of any wandering ears." Maura insisted to Olivia's back. Olivia turned around, smiled and walked with the women to the elevator to take them up to their room.

"Yeah she's probably right anyways." Jane agreed once they boarded the elevator and the doors closed. Jane stood beside Maura at the back of the elevator, resting the bags on the grab bar. Olivia stood in front of the two women, staring at the closed door. Maura stared at Jane then at Olivia briefly before looking down at her shoes. The elevator stopped, they exited and went to their room. Maura unlocked the door and allowed the other two women to enter first, knowing their reactions before she heard them.

"Holy fuck." Jane shouted when she stepped foot inside the elaborately decorated suite.

"Ditto." Olivia agreed.

Maura glared at Jane's cursing mouth before shaking her head and following Jane into the bedroom area, leaving Olivia to get situated in the sitting room. Jane set Maura's bag gently down on the dark red bedspread.

"You shower first Maur; I want to read over the case file. I'll order us some coffee." Jane suggested and tossed her bag into the garment closet with a thud. She turned and walked back to the sitting area without waiting for a response.

Maura shook her head at Jane's get started attitude and picked out a new outfit then went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Jane sat on the sofa opposite Olivia, called down for some coffee and reached over, "give me the file." Handing the file to Jane, Olivia sat back and observed her face as she read and looked at the crime scene photos. Jane barely flinched, but her eyes widened slightly when she reached the part about the sexual assault evidence.

"So, we got two different types of condom lubricant found inside the victim. She was gang raped?"

"That is what we believe; a team of killers hunting. Vicap indicated your victim was also gang raped with the same brands of condom residue left behind. It appears NYC is his hunting ground. Your body was just a fluke."

"Perhaps. Is the FBI going to be barreling in and overriding our investigation?"

"I sure fucking hope not, but who knows. We have an FBI profiler we use and he is part of the team. It was actually his suggestion to pull you into the team."

"Is he a hot-head know-it-all like all FBI?"

"No, his name is George Huang and he is a psychiatrist. He helps us to predict the suspect's next move, and keeps a very background appearance in our investigations. He rarely intrudes, but he will if he feels the need and we give him authority when that happens. Our goal is to solve the crime, not measure penis sizes."

"Hmm. We've had the FBI involved in a few of our investigations and I have to say, I hate the bastards. Haven't met one I liked yet."

"You might like Wong. I have a feeling your ME will enjoy talking with Dr. Huang. Both science types and such."

"Yeah, Doc Isles is such a nerd sometimes and enjoys flexing her knowledge capacity whenever able. I am ashamed to say, I tune her out when she goes on her rambles. She means well though, so don't feel bad if you do end up tuning her out before we leave your fair city. "

"No, I enjoyed talking with her on DNA evidence. Very smart woman." Olivia smiled at Jane and gave a wink.

"Whatever ya know." Jane mumbled in response to the wink. A feeling of possessiveness sparked in her abdomen at the glaze in Olivia's brown eyes. She'd seen that look before mirrored in her own brown eyes whenever a beautiful woman entered her line of sight. To see it directed at her best friend, made Jane uncomfortable and anxious.

A knock on the door indicated the coffee had arrived and Jane jumped up to allow the cart to be wheeled into the room, tipping the attendant and sending her on her way. Turning around to face Olivia, she noticed her staring at the bedroom doorway and following her line of sight saw Maura entering the sitting room, curls bouncing with each step.

Releasing a cough to cover her almost swallowing her tongue at Maura's beauty, she stepped up to the coffee cart and quickly pouring a cup, downed it in one scorching gulp.

"Well I'm gonna shower now." She went to the bedroom, passing Maura in a flash and retreating to the safety of the bathroom. Remembering she forgot a change of clothes, she stepped back out of the bathroom and hearing laughter from the sitting room, sneaked up to the doorway and peeked at Maura sitting closely by Olivia. Maura was leaning over against Olivia and reading the case file out of Olivia's lap, her hand resting on Olivia's forearm.

"OH, so that's how it's gonna be then Maur." She muttered softly before grabbing her clothes and disappearing once again into the bathroom to mull over the swirling of her stomach and the sudden anger towards Olivia.

**A/N: Let me know how you like this first chapter….. I'm not sure if I should keep it up and continue or just scrap it. Reviews make me smile ;+)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own characters, no profit made here.

Rated T to M

Blondes Have All the Fun

**Chapter Two:**

Jane stepped out of the bedroom in fresh slacks and a button down shirt. Her wet curly hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked at Maura and Olivia still sitting side by side, and shook her head. She got another cup of coffee and settled in the chair opposite the couch, watching the two still peering down at the photos of the crime scene. Maura was explaining the significance of the last body found here in NYC to the position of the body in Boston.

All victims were assaulted in their bedroom, bound to their bedposts and raped before having their jugular sliced for the kill. All the victims were college students, top of their chosen major, and reclusive anti-social gorgeous blondes. Smart and antisocial, all five victims went missing on a Friday and were found later the following week by worried family members. All victims were single, or had no recorded significant other.

"Look at the wire used to bind the victims. It is standard High-Tensile wire found at any farming and ranch store. It is used for agricultural purposes like cattle and livestock. It is very hard to trace and leaves hematomas on the wrists of the victims indicative of the smooth circular pattern of wire. These women put up a struggle after they were bound." Maura explained after pointing to several of the crime photos from both NYC and Boston.

"I need to speak with your ME to determine with absolute certainty because I don't like speculating. The neck wounds appear to be caused by an Exacto knife. See the clean cut here," Maura pointed to the direction of the cut skin on an autopsy photo, "again I can't confirm without any supporting evidence."

"Yeah Benson, she's right. Our vic had ligature marks on her wrists and ankles, the indention indicative of a high strength agriculture wire being used. We did not find the wire at the scene, nor any indicator it was part of the victims apartment supplies. What did your ME lab give you?"

"The same result as you two explained. Standard wire not traceable and not found at the scene."

Jane stood up from her chair and paced for a minute, thinking. "Ok, so we only have the evidence as a lead because there were no eyewitness accounts for our body, and none for your four right?" She stopped pacing and stared at Olivia.

"That's correct. No witnesses." Olivia answered then looked to Maura before going back to Jane. "How do you propose we begin our investigating. My partner and I already canvassed all of Columbia and nobody knew or saw anything, even the professors of this last victim."

"Were all four of your victims students at Columbia?" Maura asked.

"Three were students, one was a visiting professor, situated at Boston University and an alumnus of Columbia." Olivia answered with wide eyes as she comprehended the connection. "Fuck!"

"Our victim was a student at Boston University in the Engineering department."

"Two of the students were in the Engineering and the teacher had her Engineering degree. This last one was a pre-law, with a double major in Engineering also."

"Shit, Engineering, that's gotta be the link." Jane exclaimed with a slap of her thigh and moved back to her seat to sit down and lean back thinking on their next step.

"We need class schedules for all the victims here in NYC and in Boston. I'll make the calls." Jane jumped up again and ran to the bedroom to make the call to Boston University to have the class schedule emailed to her work account in a top secret encrypted form. The administration cooperated after she explained the urgency for the document and the possibility of another student ending up murdered if there is a connection between the two universities.

Finishing her call to the University office and having a confirmation it was being completed within the hour, she grabbed her Macbook and went back to the sitting room. Olivia moved off to the kitchen area to call her contacts at Columbia to have the schedules emailed to her also. Jane set up the laptop on the coffee table and sat down beside Maura, taking Olivia's seat. She flashed Maura a big smile and nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.

"You enjoying yourself Maur?"

"As much as I can considering the reason we came here. You seem to be enjoying yourself Jane."

"Well, what can I say, I love being a detective. When the clues come together, I feel like I have a purpose, ya know?"

"I know. Why do you think I enjoy collecting the trace evidence for you? I know how important it is for you to connect your clues." Maura answered with a wink and a returning elbow nudge which turned into a shoulder butt when she lost her balance and fell into Jane. Olivia chose that moment to re-enter the room and seeing Jane in her seat, rolled her eyes and took the chair opposite the pair.

"I also called my partner and my Captain and updated them on our possible connection. He said we need to stop by the squad later and have a meeting with Wong before taking any action. The Cap was worried about the possibility of this guy getting fixated on one of us and putting us in danger. So far, we have avoided the Engineering department because we weren't 100 percent sure about the connection, but with your body, we now know that has to be it." She rubbed her hands together in triumph before continuing, "This guy sees us there he will probably get anxious and then who knows the end result."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm ready whenever you two are."

"I also called our ADA to meet us down in the Morgue with our ME after we meet with Wong. We need to know our boundaries before we botch the investigation. She is a stickler for procedure." Olivia said with a nod in Maura's direction, then glanced at Jane and met her inquisitive brown eyes.

"Yes, we must follow procedure." Jane sarcastically commented.

"Jane, you do realize if you overstep the boundaries on this case, the killer gets away." Maura glared at Jane.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know, I will follow the procedures of the NYPD. Okay Olivia?"

"I trust you will. My Captain is a complete stickler for procedure also, we overstep and we are off the case and possibly on suspension. While you are on loan to the NYPD Detective Rizzoli, both you and Doctor Isles will follow our rules." She glanced at both women and getting nods in return said, "okay get this computer going and let's check our schedules."

Maura spoke up, "all of the students would be in the beginning Engineering courses and Algebra and Calculus classes. What course did the teacher have?"

Olivia glanced at the file then answered, "She taught Linear Algebra."

"All engineering students must take Linear Algebra. She would have seen hundreds of different students every week. How in the hell are we going to narrow it down?"

"I don't know, but I think it's the starting off point. We'll see what your Captain says tonight and tomorrow we'll go to campus and have a talk with some Engineering students." Jane said while she opened her email in one window and prepared to have Olivia open hers in another in a split screen format for comparison purposes.

Olivia moved over to sit by Jane and all three women looked at the schedules and compared them. Maura pointed at the screen and said, "right here Jane, this is Linear Algebra at BU and this is Linear Algebra at Columbia. The four students all took Linear Algebra. That is the connection. The wire too is used for demonstrative purposes in the class, having taken Linear Algebra myself."

"Well fuck you're right." Jane agreed with a slap to her thigh. She dug out her cell phone to inform Frost and Korsak about their findings and to send them over to BU to determine more about the teacher, believing she is the connection.

Olivia turned to Maura, "As soon as she is off the phone, we need to head down to the squad room. ME Warner should be in her office right about now but I can't guarantee. She has a hectic schedule, as I'm sure you know all about." Olivia said in a whisper so as not to disturb Jane's excited conversation with her squad mates and LT.

"Chaos is the bane of my existence. I live for the kill, so to say." Maura flashed an evil smile at Olivia, picking up on her flirtatious banter.

"I would love to speak with your ME, but I do realize it might not be possible today. We are staying as long as it takes to get a lead on the murders. I will set up an appointment with her tomorrow if necessary," Maura said.

"Okay. Will you excuse me for a moment. I need to check in with Huang and make sure he is still available for the meet."

"Sure." Maura replied with a smile, then took a sip of her now cold coffee.

Olivia stepped into the kitchen area to make a phone call. Jane finished her phone call and sat back down on the sofa. Olivia returned a moment later and the three women gathered their files, notes and the laptop computer then exited the hotel room for the 1-6 precinct.

**A/N: Let me know how you're liking it so far… :+)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters, no profit made.

Rated T to M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Three:

The trio of women arrived at the precinct in record time, Olivia weaving through the New York traffic like a pro while Jane held on for dear life and Maura sat back and looked out the window, glancing at Jane in her side mirror on occasion. She giggled over Jane's colorful language and her death grip on the back of the passenger seat. It was apparent to Maura that Jane hated riding in the backseat of the car, but took it so Maura could sit up front with Olivia.

All too soon, the women arrived at the 1-6 precinct. Jane bolted out of the car and refrained from kissing the sidewalk in glee to be on solid ground again. Olivia looked at her and rolled her eyes at her antics. Maura stepped out of the car at a sedate pace and followed the other two women into the precinct and up to the squad room.

In the elevator, Jane turned to Olivia and asked, "So you said your ADA will be meeting us along with your Feeb shrink right?"

"That's right. I talked to the ADA and she agreed she would be here as soon as she could get away from her mountain of paperwork. In fact, she's so OCD about me blowing my mouth off, I wouldn't be surprised if she beat us down here. She did agree with me that since you are from a different state and are essentially consulting with our squad, she needs to be kept in the loop at all times, meaning we probably won't have a meeting without her presence."

"So we get a shadow? Just great," Jane muttered.

"She is always my shadow. I can't get a cup of coffee without tripping over ADA Cabot." Olivia exclaimed.

"Uh, Huh," Jane, being a detective, read between the lines of that statement. It would appear the ADA kept a tight rope around Olivia, maybe off shift too. Jane got the vibe from Olivia, especially after her extra friendly behavior towards her Maura.

"Your ME is still busy?" Jane asked Olivia.

"Yep, and since the ME is busy tonight, we will contact her early tomorrow morning. I hate having to bother her at home over something that can wait a few hours you know what I mean Doctor Isles?" Olivia smiled at Maura as she held the elevator door open for the other two women to exit ahead of her.

Jane watched Olivia's eyes drift down to check out Maura from the rear then back up as if it never happened. Biting her lip to keep from punching Olivia, Jane slowed her walk until she walked right beside Olivia, turning her head and glaring into her eyes. Olivia blushed at being caught, but glared back at Jane, antagonizing her to say something aloud and embarrass them both. Maura walked into the squad room unaware of the territorial battle ensuing behind her. Maura spotted a woman in an expensive suit sitting on one of the squad desks and headed in her direction; she assumed this woman to be ADA Cabot due to the brand and cut of her clothing.

A very tall, beautiful blonde woman in a black Prada suit sat on one of the square desks in the room and watching their approach. She smiled at Olivia and looked curious at Jane and Maura.

"Alex, this is Doctor Isles and Detective Rizzoli from Boston here to assist on the University case." Olivia stepped up beside the ADA and gestured at the other two women.

Jane walked up to Alex and shook her hand then Maura did the same.

"Hello ladies, I am ADA Alex Cabot and I will be your shadow for the next few days. I'm sure Detective Benson informed you of the necessity for my presence during your investigation." Alex looked at Jane and Maura then glared over at Olivia. Jane giggled at the affectionate glare Alex sent Olivia and the resulting fidget Olivia gave under the glare of Alex.

"Where is this FBI dude?" Jane asked sarcastically while she chewed on her lip and stared at Olivia, no longer liking the NYPD detective or her idea of a nice FBI agent.

"Yes I would very much like to get his opinion." Maura said while smiling at Jane and her bitter taste for all things FBI. She noticed the look of death Jane shot Olivia and wanted to ask her about it but refrained, not wanting to cause an embarrassing scene.

"Jane, give him a chance please? We came here to help solve the case not boycott the FBI."

"I didn't say anything Maur," Jane exclaimed in disbelief Maura could read her tone.

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura and directed her attention to ADA Cabot, "so I'm assuming Cabot that your fine girl with a Gold Shield over there informed you about the connection we discovered between our body and your bodies."

"As a matter of fact, she mentioned we need to get a search warrant for each of the victims residence to re-canvass them looking for some sort of wire." Alex met Olivia's brown eyes and smiled up at her then winked. Jane noticed the wink and filed it away for later.

"Yes, a High-Tensile wire about five feet in length that was used to bind each of the victims hands and ankles. According to the reports, the wire was not located at any of the crime scenes, but that doesn't mean it isn't hiding in plain sight." Maura explained while looking toward Cabot's inquisitive blue eyes. Alex turned from Olivia, met Maura's green eyes, and nodded her head in understanding.

"We need to check the textbooks. If it is indeed the Engineering connection, there should be a lot of textbooks scattered around each victim's apartment. I'm betting it's there, if it is in the residence's at all." Jane paced while speaking, waving her hand emphatically to make her point.

"That's a good idea Rizzoli; I'll tell CSU to check it out." Olivia stepped over to her desk phone and giving Alex a elbow shove off the desk, and picked it up to contact the Crime Scene Unit and let them know where to look when the warrants get approved and to have them on stand-by for the rest of the day with at least six guys.

Maura walked over to stand right beside Jane and leaned against her for a moment to get her attention and to keep her from glaring at Olivia.

"Jane, what's going on? You keep looking at Detective Benson like she killed Jo." Maura whispered near Jane's ear.

"It's nothing Maura, really. Please leave it alone." Jane ducked her head and stared at the floor, knowing if she dared to lift her head, she would stare daggers at Benson again. She couldn't dare tell Maura the truth.

A short dark haired man walked into the squad room and stopped right next Alex, looking over at Maura and Jane expectantly. He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm George Huang, the FBI consultant on this serial." Jane and Maura each shook his hand and introduced. Jane looked him up and down then gave a shrug. Maura asked, "Tell me Mr. Huang, do you feel confidant you can help us out?"

"I do. More than that, I have profiled hundreds of perpetrators and have profiled more than one serial murderer." Huang informed Maura in a gentle voice.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Jane started to pace, waiting for the others to lead the way to the conference room and get the meeting underway.

"Jane calm down," Maura growled at Jane, her patience with her impatience at its end already.

"Detective Rizzoli, why are you so eager to get started?" Alex asked while standing beside Maura and a little behind Jane.

"I just am. Well?" Jane stretched her arms out and stopped her pacing but still avoiding looking in Olivia's direction. Alex noticed her averted eyes immediately.

"All right come with me then. Olivia will be along shortly I'm sure." Alex said slowly, grabbing her files and leading the way to the conference room, trusting the other two would follow.

"Fabulous, girl wonder to the rescue." Jane muttered softly, scooped her laptop bag up off the floor, and followed Cabot to the conference room without a backwards glance.

"Jane," Maura exclaimed and reached out to grasp Jane's elbow, stopping her in her tracks then said, "I realize something is wrong between you and Olivia but we need to work together."

Jane stared at the wall and said, "fine. I'll just keep quiet. Promise." She shook her arm free and walked to the room she saw Cabot enter. Maura followed, not wanting to wait for Olivia and cause Jane more upset.

Jane sat at the head of the table and Maura sat in the seat right next to her, preventing Olivia from taking it. Alex sat across from Maura and on the other side of Jane. Olivia entered a few minutes later with a bundle of files in her hand and sat down right beside Maura. Jane growled under her breath. Maura heard her and assessed her problem rather quickly. She slipped her hands under the table. Then she looked at Alex then at Olivia, noticing their eyes were glued to the open files on the table, and ignoring her for the moment. She eased one hand over to rest on Jane's knee and gave it a squeeze.

"Ahh,..What did CSU say Benson?" Jane asked and jumped at Maura's touch, but then settled down. Before Olivia could answer, Agent Huang entered the conference room last and took the seat beside Alex.

He set his legal pad on the table and cleared his throat, "Okay ladies, I have read the case files and assessed your suspects…They are brothers or close relatives; are competitive; anti-social; and they hate women, especially successful women. I'm going to agree with Captain Cragen's advice for all of you to be careful. Let Elliot and Finn do the interviewing here in New York," looking at Olivia then turning to Jane, "and your partner in Boston because this team will target you if they know women are handling the case. Alex you too."

He looked at all the women at the table then continued, "the attack occurs like this: the more dominate of the pair grabs the woman from behind, to scare her into submission; while the other rips her clothes off for humiliation and tapes her mouth shut, taking away her ability to call out. The wire used symbolizes the binding of her freedom, her womanhood. The rape is the final degradation before the dominate one will slit her jugular, taking her life." He took a deep breath and allowed his assessment to sink in.

"That's just twisted. How do we find these two?" Jane asked and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and staring at Huang.

"They are probably at the lowest ranking in each class, thus feeding their hate for successful women. They are between 20 and 30, well built and very shy." Huang answered Jane, looking into her brown eyes, expecting to see fear but instead saw anger.

"I'll get a warrant for the class GPA's from Columbia and put in a call to a friend of mine down in Boston and we'll get the ball rolling on this," Alex contributed while shuffling her files into her briefcase. She stood up from the table, gave each woman a nod and left the conference room.

"ADA Cabot is the best. She will have the warrants in two hours tops." Olivia said, looking at Jane and then to Maura.

"Okay so what then, we hang out here and wait?" Jane sarcastically asked, hating the idea of sitting around and twiddling her thumbs.

"Why don't the two of you go down the street to the bookstore and get a cup of coffee then?" Olivia suggested while looking at Maura and avoiding Jane's penetrating gaze.

"Yes, Jane let's go. I need some coffee. Plus, I would love to browse the bookstore for a new magazine. I read all my other ones." Maura pleaded with Jane, giving her the look that always gets her just what she wants when she wants it with no waiting entailed. It always works.

"Fine Doctor. I could use some fresh air right now. Dr. Huang's assessment really gave me the chills. I want to get my mind off killers for a little while." Jane agreed knowing arguing with Maura right now would not be wise; she stood up from the table and started to walk out of the room, grabbing her discarded jacket off the back of a chair along the way.

"Wait. Jane, wait." Maura reached to grab Jane's hand to halt her progress but her hand missed Jane's by and inch. Jane did not slow her walk until she stood at the doors to the elevator. Maura walked up behind her and rested her hand on Jane's shoulder, stroking with her fingers in an effort to calm Jane.

The doors of the elevator opened and both women boarded the empty elevator. Turning to Jane, Maura asked, "What is going on?"

"Benson gets under my skin that's all."

"Why Jane. You two seemed fine in the car. She even laughed at your fear of New York traffic."

"Wasn't my fear of traffic, just her driving. I can't tell you why I suddenly don't like her very much but trust me. "Jane grasped Maura's hand and held on tight until the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the ground where she let it go until they exited the precinct. Maura pointed in the direction they needed to go and reached down to grasp Jane's hand again, locking their fingers and tugging Jane along with her. Jane smiled down at Maura and followed.

"Maur, why are you always tugging me along?"

"I like to, stop complaining and walk faster," Maura muttered, looking over at Jane.

"Yes, boss lady," Jane gave a mock salute with her free hand and sped up her gait to match Maura's.

After several moments of silence and Jane watching the swing of Maura's gait, she asked, "How the hell do you walk so fast in those spiky things?"

"Practice makes perfect. My mother used to joke that I was born wearing Prada spiked heels."

"You do them justice. Very few women look sexy in three-inch spikes. I can see why you wear them so much," Jane whispered and turned her head away from Maura's eyes to hide her suddenly red cheeks.

Maura stopped walking and looked at Jane, reached out to grab her chin, turning her head back around and said, "Thank you."

"I'm only telling you the truth. Now let's get going before someone tries to mug us." Jane started to walk and tugged Maura along behind.

"If anyone tried to mug us Jane, I could always hit them with my purse."

"Damn right, it's heavy enough to knock out a huge man." Jane commented then ducked to avoid Maura's swinging stray hand headed right for her head.

"What do you think of the ADA, Jane?" Maura asked.

"She's very smart. Knows her stuff and can put up with that bullheaded Benson."

"Olivia's cranial structure doesn't resemble a bull in the slightest."

"It's an expression. Jeez Maur, you need to get out more. I just mean she is stubborn." Jane shook her head and continued, "I think that the ADA has a crush on Benson, but I'm not for sure. The signs are all pointing to the affirmative though. What do you think?"

"I did notice her pupils dilated when she looked at Olivia, and she smiled often in her direction. I agree with you, but I don't know if Olivia reciprocates. Did your gaydar go off with Alex?"

"Oh yeah, Benson too. Maybe they are a couple and are keeping it a secret at work. I mean if you and I would ever date, it could make work awkward." Jane answered and stared at the sidewalk, missing Maura's affectionate look and small smile.

"I don't think it would make it awkward at all. It would make it better because we would be even more of a team then we already are." Maura smiled at Jane and pulled her body closer, leaning on her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes, most definitely"

Both women continued walking down the sidewalk, unaware of the small smiles and dilated pupils gracing their features.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters, no profit made. Enjoy ;+)

Rated T to M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Four:

Jane and Maura entered the bookstore, still holding hands, get a coffee then browse around. Jane noticed the gay section and walked over in that direction tugging Maura along. Jane released Maura's hand and walked over to the mysteries, leaving Maura to browse. Maura picked up a book and turned to Jane and loudly shouts, ""Hey look Jane, here's the newest lesbian erotica."

"Shhh, Maura. No need to yell." Jane hissed then ducked her head, glancing around to see if anyone heard Maura.

Maura set the book back on the shelf and picked up another, glancing at the cover. "Jane," she whispered, "here's the all lesbian sex book, complete with illustrations; maybe you should get it."

Jane tossed her mystery she was reading back onto the shelf and walked over to stand beside Maura to look at her find. "What the hell is going on?" she asked then grabbed the book out of Maura's fingers, "fine I'll get it. Let's pay and head back to the precinct before you can get us into any more trouble. People are looking at us; I don't like it."

"I'm sorry; I only was trying to help you." Maura ducked her head and stared at the floor. Jane reached out for Maura's hand and held it tight. "Its fine, thank you, but I really would like to leave."

"Okay, let me grab a magazine first then lets go." Maura grabbed her magazine and Jane's book, paying for both then led Jane out of the building and walking in the direction of the precinct.

"You're tugging again Maur." Jane commented. "And you didn't have to buy my book; I'm capable of paying for my own damn books."

"I know you are, but I enjoy buying things for you," Maura smiled at Jane and continued, "besides I think that book will be very informative to me."

"HUH?" Jane asked with a laugh, "you mean to tell me, you are actually going to read The All Lesbian Sex Book?"

"I have to have something to read tonight. I left all my medical journals at home," Maura said.

"OH right, didn't think of that." Jane squeezed Maura's hand and they walked side by side the rest of the way to the precinct in silence, both thinking about the new book and what it might mean for their relationship.

Right outside the precinct, Maura stopped Jane and turned to face her. "Jane, I want you to know before we go back in there, I'm not interested in Olivia. Yes, I was flirting with her mildly, but I needed to see your reaction to it. Don't think that I don't know you like me." She gazed into Jane's brown eyes and waited.

"Uh yeah, of course I like you." Jane looked over at the street, averting her gaze from Maura's inquisitive green eyes.

"NO Jane. You LIKE me. I know you do. The same way I LIKE you." Maura smiled, and then softly giggled with happiness.

Jane swallowed the suddenly large lump in her throat and nodded her head in the affirmative, not trusting her voice to explain her deep feelings for Maura.

Maura grabbed the front of Jane's shirt and pulled her closer, placing her fingers against Jane's lips and said, "yes, I'm tugging you again. One of us has to take the lead in this dance," with no more words, she wrapped her hand around the back of Jane's neck and pulled her in, pressing her mouth to Jane's. Jane stared down into Maura's eyes then let hers drift shut, pressing harder into the kiss. After several gentle kisses, a honking car horn broke them apart, Maura's hand still resting on the back of Jane's neck.

"Wow." Jane exclaimed, breath coming in gasps.

"Yes, very pleasant. You have the softest lips Jane."

"MMkay." Jane nodded her head, grasping Maura's biceps tightly.

"We should get back into the precinct before Benson starts to think we really did get mugged." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and once again tugged her along.

Olivia greeted the two ladies at the elevator banks down in the lobby. All three boarded the elevator for the squad room, Olivia's hand tightly clutching a fresh cup of espresso from the stand outside.

She cleared her throat, "nice lip locking. It's a shame that car disrupted you two." She flashed them a smile in the reflection of the elevator wall and then sipped her coffee. Jane coughed and sputtered, not able to respond, but Maura did, "thank you Detective, Jane didn't know what hit her." Then she winked at Olivia and reached out to squeeze the still sputtering Jane's forearm.

"Uh what are you ladies going to do for dinner this evening?" Olivia asked.

"I want to take Jane out for a steak. Would you and the ADA care to join us?" Asked Maura with a slight smile. Matchmaker Maura to the rescue.

"I will have to ask Alex, but yes, I believe I would love to join you."

"Excellent. Right Jane?" Maura turned to Jane and asked.

"Yes, fabulous. It's going to be fabulous," Jane softly responded, completely oblivious to the actual question, her eyes glazed and her breathing still rapid. She clutched the book bag close in a death grip and kept glancing down at it. Maura laughed at her under her breath.

The trio exited the elevator and walked to the conference room, Olivia in the lead, leaving Jane and Maura to walk by each other. Jane stared straight ahead still in a daze, and Maura tugged her hand impatiently, trying to get her to pay attention to work. Jane, feeling the constant tugging, shook her head and blinked rapidly then looked down at Maura with wide eyes and ahead to the briskly striding Olivia.

"Wow."

"Said that already Jane. Have I reduced you to one word comments?"

"Uh Huh."

"We need to work so we can get out of here and I can buy you a big steak."

"Right, work. Steak, food. Got it."

Maura just rolled her eyes at Jane and entered the conference room ahead of her. She glanced back and saw Jane's eyes drift down then back up to head level. "Jane." She scolded in a whisper.

"Sorry Maur Can't help it." Jane mumbled and looked down at the ground then back up to Maura's eyes.

"I'm not complaining Jane, but I want all of you here. I need those Detective brain cells to overpower the 'other' ones right now and help to organize those interviews."

"I'm here Doc. I promise I'll pay attention and contribute."

"See that you do." Maura sat next to Olivia, leaning on the table and reading the original inventory of each victim's apartment. Jane sat down directly across from Maura, reaching her foot under the table and setting it next to Maura's. Olivia chose that moment to stretch and kicked Jane's leg.

"Oww. Fuck Benson."

"Oops." Olivia said with a smile. Maura laughed.

Olivia's phone rang; she answered it, listened for a minute, said uh huh and then hung up. "The warrants have been approved, the teams are being dispersed. We have two choices here: We can go to the scenes and observe the searches or we can put our faith in the teams and await the report later. What do you want Jane?" Olivia met Jane's eyes and asked.

"I'm going to put faith in the teams. You?"

"I know the teams and they are excellent. They know to search the textbooks and the notebooks, and then they will." Olivia responded.

"How long will it take them?" Maura looked at Olivia.

"MMhm bout four hours total time to search, gather evidence, and write up a report."

"It's going on late afternoon right now; I think we should get some grub." Jane said. To accentuate her point, Maura's stomach chose that moment to loudly growl. She looked down at her stomach and then up at the other two sheepishly.

"I didn't eat breakfast, and we were in a rush to get to the airport, then we didn't eat lunch." Maura said and glared at Jane, letting her know she didn't appreciate the rushing.

"Okay ladies, let me call Cabot and see about dinner and then we'll go get some grub," Olivia got up from the table to step out of the room and contact the ADA.

"What did you do Maura? You invited them to dinner with us?" Jane squeaked.

"Jane you said okay. I asked you."

"Oh, well, okay then. Off to dine with the enemy. Fudge." Jane slapped the table in frustration, not remembering agreeing to spend time with bull-headed Benson outside of work.

"I want to give Alex a chance, that's all."

"Maura, what do you mean a chance. Are you trying to hook the two of them up?"

"I sure hope they don't play with hooks Jane; ouch. But, I do want to observe their interactions outside of work before making an assessment on the attraction. I know Alex is attracted to Olivia."

"They aren't a science experiment." Jane ran her hand down the back of her neck, "Fine okay. Match-make them. Then Benson will quit checking you out."

"What?"

"Oh well. Maura, I noticed Benson looking at you in a more than friendly manner more than once." Jane confessed and stared at the table, sheepishly.

"I already told you Jane, I'm not interested. She can look all she wants, but she can't touch me. Just you." Maura reached out to lift Jane's chin, locking their eyes.

"The fuck she can. I catch her doing it again and I will hit her." Jane growled out.

Maura leaned across the table and whispered, "you're so sexy when you get all protective of me, makes me feel so safe with you."

"Yeah, I like protecting you. Feels right."

Olivia entered the room in the middle of Jane's comment, looked at the closeness of the two women, sighed, and moved over to take her seat. "Alex agreed to dinner and will be here in a bit. You coming tomorrow on the interviews Rizzoli?"

"Hell yes. I need to put my Detective brain cells to work to be of any use to you on this case." Jane winked at Maura. Maura smiled at her in return before ducking her head and reading over her case notes for a moment.

"I'm going to see your ME early tomorrow, so I'm not able to tag along with you two." Maura looked at Olivia, then to Jane.

"I got you a temporary permit and a service weapon while you are in our fair city Rizzoli. You shoot anyone with it and you will be held accountable." Olivia stepped out of the room to grab the gun and permit, then returned and slid it over to Jane. Jane, following NYC laws, left her pistol at home in Boston.

"Thank you Benson. This is a nice looking pistol." Jane pulled it out of the holster and looked at it then put it back in and clipped it on her belt, next to her shield.

"Self preservation actually. I want you armed in case these loops decide to try and take one of us or something worse. Keep it safe and please don't shoot anyone unless you have to. The paperwork would bury us both until Christmas," Olivia shrugged and sat back in her chair to stare at Rizzoli.

"Okay. Gotcha."

Alex walked into the room, causing the trio to look at her. Maura noticed her eyes went immediately to Olivia's and then over to Jane's. Alex gave a wide smile and said, "I'm starving. I hear I'm accompanying you lovely ladies to dinner."

"Yes you are. Let's go if we are all ready." Maura said, getting up and gathering her jacket and purse. Jane stood up and grabbed her jacket waiting for Benson to do the same. Olivia shook her head and then stood up slowly, grabbing her jacket and walking over to Alex, standing in the doorway.

"Let's go get some dinner." Olivia said, slipping her leather jacket over her shoulders.

"I'll drive us. Where do you two want to go?" Alex turned and asked Maura, assuming she would be the dictator of the two.

"I want to get a glass of good wine, and Jane wants steak." Maura answered.

"I will take us to Chopped then. Olivia?" Alex turned to Olivia, "is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great." Olivia looked at Maura and said, "Chopped is the best steak house in Manhattan. You will love it; I guarantee."

Maura saw the confused expression cross Jane's face at the mention of the steakhouse being the best, so she stepped up to whisper in her ear, "I'm buying Jane. No arguments."

"I didn't say anything." Jane exclaimed, again in a whisper.

"I want to treat you. This is like our first not-as-friends-but-more dinner. I don't want you to have to spend your money for my preference. You can buy me a night cap later." Maura said with a wink, and walked after Alex and Olivia to the elevator, leaving Jane standing outside the conference room still as a statue. She shook her head and jogged to keep up with the other three.

"Night cap, right. Because we're sharing a bed later too. Oh Lord." Jane exclaimed, and then continued, "Damn, she's already fried my brain cells. I might not survive the night." Jane whispered under her breath before stepping onto the elevator to stand beside Maura. Maura grabbed her hand and refused to let go until the ride ended.

**A/N: What's going to happen at dinner between the four? Will the match-making work or flop? **

**Reviews make me smile:: ;+)**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters. No profit made.

No tips slid into the bikinis; Oh oops, wrong disclaimer…..

Rated M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Five:

The four women piled into Alex's Jeep and began the trip through traffic to Chopped. Traffic was light and the trip only took 36 minutes. Alex used her clout to get them a table within thirty minutes. Olivia expected no trouble, but Jane and Maura were astonished at the breadth of Alex Cabot's connections. Jane and Olivia looked at each others outfits as they waited to be seated, both raising an eyebrow as if to say I know and you know, we both don't fit in here, but kept silent.

Alex sat beside Olivia and Maura sat beside Jane. Jane and Olivia deferred to Maura and Alex when it came time to select the wine. Jane started to order a beer, but the glare from Maura caused her to choose the wine. Jane sulked and looked over at Olivia, noticing she started to also order a beer, but a quick glare from the ADA caused her to rapidly change her mind. The two detectives shared a quiet laugh and an eye roll.

The waiter took their orders: Jane and Olivia getting the house sirloin, medium rare; while Maura and Alex ordered glazed salmon and steamed rice and peas. Jane and Olivia smiled at each other and gave a shrug at the order of vegetables.

"Blek, I hate the little green bugs. Peas roll off the plate and get everywhere," Jane commented.

"That's why you don't toss them with your spoon," Maura gave Jane a side glance. Jane stuck out her tongue at Maura then turned back to speak with Olivia.

"No shit. Hate em too. I used to hide them in my napkin when I was kid. My mom caught on quickly though. I couldn't fool her very often." Olivia said and gave a quick nod of her head at pleasant memories remembered.

"Jane still does." Maura muttered but loud enough for the three other women to hear.

"Mauuuraaaa." Jane let out a whine in response and looked down at the table in embarrassment.

"It's cute Jane. Please don't be embarrassed." Maura grabbed Jane's curled fist and squeezed tight in affection.

"Yeah, yeah so you say. You're just biased since you're now my girlfriend." Clearing her throat, she continued,"anyways, I hate vegetables and you will not make me eat them Maur." Jane looked into Maura's eyes and shook her head defiantly, " UHUH, meat and potatoes all the way."

"Alright. Scouts tribute." Maura said then smiled at being called Jane's girlfriend and asked in a whisper, "Am I really your girl Jane?"

"It's scouts honor Maur." Jane traced a pattern on the tablecloth with a finger not captured in Maura's grip, "Uh, you've ALWAYS been my girl, you just didn't know it at the time."

"Oh jeez, I'm getting a cavity from all this sticky sweet romance in the air." Olivia commented, looking at Jane and Maura and then stared at Alex, who had a weird smile on her face. Shaking her head, Olivia leaned forward on her elbows defiantly and fiddled with her perfectly wrapped silverware bundle and covertly watched Alex.

Instead of smacking Olivia like she wanted, Jane said, "Hey, Benson. I think we might be karmic twins or something." Jane commented as she took a big gulp of the expensive wine and stared at Olivia. "We ordered the exact same thing. Weird."

"Possible, Rizzoli. Totally possible. We both crave our meat and cold beer." Olivia smiled and agreed while giving her glass of wine a skeptic look, before picking it up like a beer bottle and also taking a big gulp.

Jane muttered under her breath, "we crave something else too, but it's all mine now." Then she looked at Maura, ignoring Olivia for the moment, and smiled with pleasure, knowing Maura's now hers. She took another huge swallow of her wine to cool off from her suddenly very heated thoughts about Maura. She noticed Maura staring at her with a frown on her luscious lips. "What?"

"Sip, Jane. You're supposed to sip your wine to appreciate the flavors." Maura suggested in a low voice, so as not to be overheard by any other diners.

"Eh, okay. I'm not good at sipping. I'm a gulper." Jane said with a wink at Maura.

"Yeah Rizzzzoliii, sssssip." Olivia mocked. Alex turned to Olivia with a look of disbelief then smacked her in the arm, being careful not to chip her French nails. "What, Alex?"

"Be nice to Jane, Liv." Alex scolded with a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Don't want to." Olivia retorted with a slight pout of her bottom lip.

Needing to change the subject to keep from leaning over and capturing that pouting bottom lip, Alex asked, "Did you ladies find any good books at the bookstore while you were there?" Alex turned to Maura, meeting her inquisitive green eyes. Jane was in the process of taking another smaller gulp of wine and sputtered into the glass, reaching for her napkin to catch the stray drops. She looked at Maura with wide eyes, fearful of what she just knew Maura was about to say.

Maura ignored Jane's sputtering and answered without hesitation, "Oh yes. I found a lovely book for us titled the All Lesbian Sex book." Maura nodded her head with excitement then continued, "I told Jane I wanted to read it tonight in bed because I left all my medical journals at home. I have to read before bed or I just can't sleep very well."

Olivia slapped her hand over her mouth to contain her spurt of laughter while Alex looked at Jane with a 'lucky you' expression then winked at her, and turned back to look into Maura's sparkling green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Wow, really. I'm sure you will thoroughly enjoy the illustrations." Alex giggled out. "I do," she whispered softly. Light brown eyes from Olivia looked into Alex's blue then glanced away, a spark of something passing between.

"I hope you will be able to sleep tonight Maura. The city gets to be very noisy at night. Hey, I bet Jane would read to you if you asked her." Olivia glanced at Jane then smiled wide at Maura.

Alex laughed at the bantering and reached out to briefly touch Olivia's hand before lifting her wine glass and taking a deep sip. Olivia's smile froze at the touch and her breathing stopped. She gasped in and then stared at the table in silence.

"Hardy har, Benson. Why don't you go get your coloring books and leave the serious conversations to the adults?" Jane exclaimed while also staring at the table in contemplation. She really did want to show the pictures to Maura, but wasn't sure how to ask.

"Alex, I think we might have to separate the two of them and send them off to their respective corners for a time out." Maura said to a laughing Alex.

"OH indeed Maura. We just might have to." Alex set her napkin on the table and excused herself to the ladies room. Maura jumped up and followed, wanting to talk with the enigmatic ADA in private.

Olivia looked at Jane and Jane looked right back. Olivia spoke first. "Do you think they are planning something devious for you and me?"

"Of course. Maura tries to be sneaky. It's so cute when she does, but she really can't keep a secret for nothing. I'll know the minute they return just by glancing into her eyes and listening to her breathing pattern. She hyperventilates when she lies; you'll see soon."

In a whisper so as not to be overheard by other diners, "You know Alex likes you. She keeps giving you googley eyes when you're not looking. Do you like her?" Jane leaned forward, asking in a serious tone.

"I thought as much. I am a Detective, and I have caught her looking at me. But seriously, I think it might complicate work if we were to become more than friends."

"I know how you feel. It's the same reason I didn't let Maura know of my feelings earlier. I was afraid." Jane stared into Olivia's sad eyes for a minute and then said, "Buck up Benson. Get the girl; she's yours if you want her." Jane reached across the table and gave Olivia's hand a quick squeeze in sympathy then sat back in her chair and drank some of her delicious wine.

"I do want her. I just don't know how to get her." Olivia said softly.

"Flirt with her tonight and see where she'll lead you. I guarantee you won't trip on your feet." Jane winked.

A few minutes after Alex and Maura left for the restroom, their food arrived. Olivia and Jane both gave the Salmon a weird glance, then sat back in their chairs in a mutual agreement to await the others return to the table before eating. The minutes ticked by with no sign of the other two. Jane tapped her fingers impatiently and Olivia kept drinking her wine, not realizing until she tipped her glass for the sixth time that she had finished her glass. She refilled it and drank some more.

Alex and Maura were in an intense discussion about the other two and failed to notice they had been gone for over fifteen minutes. Maura and Alex developed a plan for the seduction of Olivia Benson. Maura suggested after dinner, they should all retire to the hotel room for a few more drinks before bed. Alex agreed. The two women having finished their discussion exited and returned to the table to find their food had already arrived.

"Jeez Maur, did the toilet break and you whipped out your tools to fix it?" Jane sarcastically asked but smiled at Maura to let her know she was just teasing her.

"Of course Jane. I keep a full set of tools in this purse at all times. It's why it's so heavy." Maura replied seriously.

"OH, me too." Alex giggled out.

"I just kick what's broken and be done with it." Olivia commented while picking up her fork, no longer able to just stare at the succulent steak, but needing to taste it. She cut a square and placed it in her mouth, humming with pleasure, not noticing the other three women watching her intently.

"Good stuff?" Jane smiled and cut her own slab of meat, her eyes ablaze with hunger.

"OHHH yeah." Olivia agreed, chewing. She kept eating, alternating between her baked potato and her steak, with gulps of wine in between. Jane matched her bite for bite; gulp for gulp and in no time at all both Detectives had clean plates and was a little intoxicated.

Maura and Alex ate at a slower pace and talked about mundane things, watching the detectives out of the corners of their eyes the whole time. They shared a smile at the pleasure of watching the other women enjoy their meals with such gusto.

Alex touched Olivia's left arm often and smiled at her whenever she caught her eye throughout the rest of the meal. Olivia smiled back and allowed the touches, and occasionally touched Alex in return. Jane and Maura shared a little smile of triumph over the matchmaking success. The meal soon finished and all four women sat at the table, leaning back and groaning over too full stomachs.

Maura paid the check, not allowing anyone to protest, she simply laid her card on the bill and said, "It's on me, now hush." Maura signed the bill and left a tip when it returned.

"Thank you Maura, you didn't have to. I planned to get Liv's and mine."

"I wanted to." Maura said to Alex in a tone that brooked no rebuttal, then she asked, "Alex, Olivia, why don't you two come up to our room for a drink. I'd like to talk to you two without the threat of other ears around." Maura winked in Alex's direction but Olivia saw it too and shot her a curious glance.

Olivia and Alex shared a glance, a small smile and then said at the same time, "Yes."

Jane tossed her napkin on the table and stood up, "let's go then ladies, we're burning precious time."

"You Jane Rizzoli are so impatient." Maura exclaimed, also standing up then walking to the exit ahead of Jane for once. Olivia and Alex followed behind.

"I know Maura; we've been over this twice already today. Just call me Jane Impatient Rizzoli." Jane slipped her jacket over her shoulders as the four walked to the Jeep.

Maura slowed down in order to walk beside Jane and grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. They held hands the rest of the way to the Jeep, releasing to get in the backseat, and then clasped hands once again. Maura leaned against Jane's shoulder and whispered softly in her ear, "I can't wait to get in our bed and read your book."

Jane coughed, clearing her throat, "I can't wait either Maur. Why did you invite them up to our room?"

"Olivia is a little intoxicated and I want Alex to keep flirting with her to see where it goes. I told her I would help her out."

"That's funny. I told Benson the same damn thing when you two were off powdering your nails." Jane said.

"Women don't powder their nails."

"You know what I mean." Jane bounced her leg a few times then said, "Maura, are you sure you want this?"

"Jane," Maura whispered softly and placed a kiss against Jane's cheek, moving to her ear, then down to her neck, "I need you." Kiss, "I want you." Kiss, "I'm in love with you." Maura clasped Jane's chin, and in the darkness of the backseat, kissed her soft lips, nibbling the bottom and top gently before pulling back and squeezing their still clasped hands.

"MM. OH." Jane glanced down at Maura with glazed eyes, "yeah, need you too."

Maura leaned up to whisper directly into Jane's ear, "will you show me later how much you need me? I want to show you if you'll let me."

Jane nodded, words having left her. "Oh and Jane, don't forget your book." Maura placed a kiss on Jane's neck, nibbling the soft skin, then pulled back and rested her head on Jane's shoulder for the rest of the trip to the hotel.

Alex glanced up, catching movement in the rearview and saw Maura kissing Jane. She smiled then glanced at Olivia in the passenger seat, laid back all relaxed. Alex briefly treasured the moment because Olivia hardly ever let down her guard and relaxed completely. She only did it when she felt completely comfortable and safe.

Alex reached over and clasped Olivia's hand, squeezing softly, and then moved their hands to rest on the console so she can reach the gearshift. The trip ended all too soon for both couples. Alex parked the Jeep in the hotel garage and the foursome headed up to the suite.

Alex and Olivia settled on the sofa while Maura sat in the opposite chair, Jane at her feet and leaning back against her knees. Jane called room service to bring a bottle of vodka and a bottle of scotch with four glasses and ice after inquiring what the others wanted to drink.

The order arrived and drinks were made and consumed, then made and consumed. Each woman consumed several on top of the already consumed wine with dinner.

Alex coaxed Olivia to rest against her shoulder, and wrapped her arm around her, holding her tight. Maura tickled the back of Jane's neck with the tips of her fingers and stroked the loose strands of her unruly curls. Jane and Olivia talked about the case and Alex and Maura talked about their jobs and the reputation they had earned.

"The other officers call me The Queen of the Dead. When I first heard it, I found it incredibly insulting, but now I laugh at the nickname. I always did want to be royalty." Maura said and drank from her vodka tonic.

"I'm known as the Ice… Queen." Alex laughed out. "Hey at least we are both Queens. If only by reputation."

Maura lifted her glass in salute, "cheers to the Queens, may we reign and terrorize as long as possible."

"Ayieyie, cheers Queenie." Alex tipped her glass and drank from her scotch.

"If you both are Queens, do we have to kneel at your feet?" Jane asked, scooting around and turning her head to meet Maura's gaze. Maura bent down and placed a kiss on Jane's parted lips. "Yes you do." Jane, not caring if Alex watched, grasped the back of Maura's neck and pulled her down into a deeper kiss, plunging her tongue inside and tasting the sharp vodka.

"Holy shit." Olivia watched the kiss with wide eyes, turning her head to look up at Alex. Alex flicked her gaze from Olivia's eyes down to her lips, leaning down to gently brush them. Olivia allowed the kiss for a minute then pulled back to stare into ice blue eyes, almost swallowed by the blackness of dilated pupils.

"Alex, my Queen," Olivia gasped out, "kiss me again." Alex leaned over and attacked Olivia's mouth, nibbling plump lips like a starved woman in front of a banquet. She licked and bit, relinquishing control of her long withheld lust for the SVU detective. Her hands wandered over Olivia's body, touching and stroking, cupping and thumbing, hypnotizing Olivia with the feel of her moving hands. Alex moaned against and into Olivia's mouth, never slowing her sensual attack.

From the other side of the room, Maura moaned softly against Jane's lips, and spread her knees to allow Jane to wiggle between them to wrap her in a tight squeeze. The kiss seemed to last forever and not long enough before both women, requiring air, broke apart and gasped.

"Wow."

"Yep."

Maura peeked over Jane's shoulder and saw Alex and Olivia kissing. Feeling aroused at seeing the other women kissing, she leaned forward and captured Jane's lips again, attacking her mouth in a lust controlled frenzy, needing to taste Jane for as long as possible, never wanting to relinquish her hold on the detective.

The room soon filled with four different voices, expressing their pleasure with continuous moans and whimpers.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the stopping place of this chapter. I know you will like the next one ;+) Reviews appreciated. They fuel my Muse and allow me to write faster.…**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own characters, no profit made. No buttons were ripped off during the production of this tale... :+(

Rated M…

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Six:

Bright sunlight hit Jane's closed eyelids and pulled her from the depths of a deep sleep. She blinked open her eyes, lifting her head slightly and looking down, she saw light brown hair spread out in a messy tangle all over her chest. She recognized the shade of hair and relaxed.

"Hmm, Maur?" Jane said in a scratchy voice, and licked her dry lips; the sound of her own voice echoing loudly in her alcohol saturated mind.

Maura blinked open her mascara encrusted eyelids and looked at Jane's fuzzy form. "Jane?"

"Fuck." Jane dropped her pounding head back onto the hotel pillow and closed her eyes to keep the light away. "Shut the curtains."

"You do it. Comfy right here." Maura drowsily answered, squeezing Jane's torso tightly with her wrapped around arms.

A soft giggle and then a different voice said, "I'll do it."

Two voices said at the same time, "huh?"

Jane and Maura both opened their eyes and glanced in the direction of the voice in confusion. Alex Cabot, dressed in Olivia's black oxford dress shirt and nothing else lay curled against Jane's other side, her blue eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight.

"Jane, I don't remember last night, but I have a feeling I acted badly," Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

"Hm, me neither Maur. Maybe you acted badly, but it looks like we all had a good time though." Jane looked down at her t-shirt clad body minus pants and Maura's tank top and boxer outfit, which also happened to be Jane's outfit.

"You're wearing my clothes babe."

"I know. I like them because they smell like you." Maura confessed and sniffed the tank top with a bashful expression.

Gritting her teeth against the bright sun, she glanced around not seeing Olivia, "Where's Benson?" Jane asked, turning her head and glancing over at Alex.

"She's resting on the couch. I guess I wore her out." Alex shrugged, smiled, then extended her curled legs out and groaned into the soft pillow. She quickly wiggled out of the bed to shut the blinds and curtains, and encasing the room in blissful darkness. Then she hopped back into bed and stretched out on her side, using her elbow as a prop.

"That's great, but how did you end up here?" Jane turned her head to place a soft kiss on Maura's temple, still lying on her upper chest. "Uh, did we all?…" She gestured to the beyond messy bed and their lack of clothing.

"You mean you don't remember?" Alex playfully asked and laughed softly at the confused expressions she received in response. "Honestly ladies, I'm not exactly positive what happened last night. I remember kissing Liv, watching you two making out, Liv and I laid on the couch for more comfort and then it gets a little fuzzy. I woke up about ten minutes ago and was beyond surprised I fell asleep next to you two."

"Hmmhm, I was surprised too." Maura mumbled out from Jane's shirt.

"Me three."

"Me four." A familiar voice called from the doorway. Olivia Benson stood in her boy briefs and sports bra, her six-pack of abs proudly on display. "What the fuck? I wake up on the damn couch, my back in a pretzel and Cabot; you're all cuddled up with the enemy, looking cozy as can be."

"Enemy? Fuck you Benson, and don't talk so loud." Jane exclaimed in a loud voice, but quieted down when Maura patted her hip hard.

"Shhh Jane. Just rest and we'll get up soon."

"Nope, I got to head to my apartment to change and shower before work. We got interviews Rizzoli. Swallow some aspirin and lets go." Olivia barked out not lowering her voice as requested.

"LIV, let these two love birds cuddle. I have a spare set of clothes in my Jeep for the both of us. I will pull on my skirt and run down to get the bag; it will not take but a minute. Just calm down, be quiet, and I'm sure your interviews won't happen until later. It is only seven."

"How in the hell did you get a spare set of clothes for me?" Olivia asked then frowned at Alex.

Alex looked at the bedspread for a minute then lifted her head and met Olivia's brown eyes, "uhm, well, I didn't want to jump the gun so to say, but I bought a spare set of clothes for you in your size," she took a deep breath, flicked her eyes to the window and continued, "just in case we ever, unh,…got together and you stayed at my place."

"That's so sweet Alex. I did the same for Jane." Maura reached out and grasped Alex's hand, meeting her stunning light blue eyes with a look of sympathy.

"You what?" Jane shouted.

Turning her gaze back to Jane, "Shhh." Maura replied then continued, "I only thought of you when I did it. I know how hectic our days get and I just wanted to have them available for you. Don't worry. They are not designer. I looked in your closet and bought you a twin set of your favorite black slacks and button down."

"Fine okay. Alex go grab the duds," Olivia waved her hand, "you two, order room service and lots of aspirin and coffee. We don't have time to be whining like babes over self-inflicted pain. Come on." Olivia spun on her heel and went to use the facilities, leaving Jane and Maura still cuddling in bed, staring at the vacant doorway, while Alex got off the bed and found her discarded skirt and shoes, grabbed the room key off the dresser and then went down to the Jeep to grab her garment bag.

"Well whatever happened, the great Benson has spoken. Time to get up darl'n." Jane squeezed Maura and scooted out from under her body, only to be halted mid scoot. Maura leaned up, resting on her arms and captured Jane's lips in a soft kiss. Jane fell back onto the bed and let Maura have her way, kissing back and enjoying this new amorous Maura. Olivia stepped out of the bathroom, glancing at the bed and stopping mid step at the display before her, eyes locked on the two kissing women.

"You two look great together." Olivia whispered then walked into the living room without waiting for a response. She sat down on the sofa in her boxer-briefs, sighed and laid her head against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes to wait for Alex to return with her clean clothes.

Jane and Maura continued kissing until they heard the hotel room door close. Olivia and Alex were talking softly so as not to disturb them. Maura relinquished her hold on Jane and went to use the facilities, allowing Jane to crawl out of bed slowly, stretching her aching body. She rested her elbows on her knees and stared around the room, "what the fuck did I do?"

Jane looked down, noticing her bare thighs and out of curiosity raised her t-shirt to expose her naked lower half. "Oh, no undies. Damn that could mean anything." She slid off the bed and looked around the floor, spotting her discarded underwear setting next the nightstand, and right next to a baby blue silky pair. "Hm, could be Maura's, but also could be Alex's."

The bathroom door opened and Maura appeared her hair a little neater and her tank top on the right way. "Jane what are you doing staring at underwear?"

"These yours?"

"No, mine are over there," Maura pointed to a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting in the chair by the window. "They must be Alex's." She stared at Jane with widened eyes, as the realization hit her.

"Mhm, yeah Maura. My thoughts exactly." Jane answered Maura's unspoken question. "I think we all, um, did what we thought we did. I'm using my detective skills and the evidence all points to the 'yes we all fucked'. Wow. Never done this before."

"I have." Maura muttered as she walked over to the phone and called room service, ordering enough breakfast and coffee for everyone, but also cutting off Jane's reply.

After she hung up the phone, Jane grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her down onto the bed. "Are you telling me that YOU have gotten drunk, slept with more than one person and kept it a secret all this time?"

Maura looked at her knees. "Yes. I was very sexually adventurous in my college days."

"Have you been with women Maur?" Jane asked, looking at Maura then reaching out and lifting her face to meet her eyes. Maura nodded her head. "One or more than one?"

"More." Maura replied in a shaky voice, her hands twisting together nervously.

"Ahh. Explains so much. Thank you for telling me." Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's pouting bottom lip, sucking it gently before leaning away, standing up, and walking into the living room to talk with Alex and Olivia. Maura stayed seated on the bed staring at the floor, not following Jane.

"I called my partner Elliot and another detective named Finn and asked them to meet us at the University in two hours from now. I think that's plenty of time for all of us to shake off our hangovers, get some grub, and get comfortable with the fact we all saw each other naked last night, but don't remember a damn thing about it. Right ladies?" Olivia turned to look at Alex and then to Jane, meeting their skittish eyes.

"Breakfast is on the way. Maur ordered. Now, we just need to decide who takes the shower first."

Nobody responded, so Jane said, "I think you two should take it first, together or separate I don't care, but we are on a time limit ladies."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, and then Olivia headed in the direction of the bathroom with Olivia following behind.

Maura entered the living room wearing a silk robe and sat down on the sofa, grabbing the case file off the table to read while they waited for breakfast. Jane sat down next to her, not caring about her lack of undergarments and crossed her legs, leaning back into the sofa. She turned her head and whispered softly, "do you think they will make love in the shower?"

"I bet they do. Alex is crazy about Olivia and she won't be able to keep her hands to herself. I know I won't be able to when we shower." Maura met Jane's gaze and lifted her eyebrow.

"Why Doctor Isles, are you suggesting we be unsafe in the shower. You know most household accidents occur in the shower." Jane bantered, her brown eyes darkening with her rising fever for Maura.

"I'm exactly suggesting that, but Jane, we'll be safe. Hotel showers have anti-slip grips on the bottom and grab bars." Maura smiled and leaned over to kiss Jane again.

"Thought about it already hm?" Jane broke off from the kiss to playfully ask. A knock on the door interrupted any further kissing. Breakfast and coffee arrived.

"Should we eat without the others or what?" Jane asked, leaning forward, ready to reach for the tray. Maura stopped her with a glare and set out two cups.

"Would you go knock and let them know the food is here. Let's take some drugs so we won't have horrible headaches while Olivia yells later." Maura suggested while pouring coffee into two cups and bringing them back to the coffee table.

"Excellent idea Doctor Isles." Jane agreed and extended her hand for a couple of pills. Both women swallowed a couple of aspirin from Maura's purse and smiled at each other.

"I like this trip so far." Maura commented in between sips of Columbian blend coffee.

"Yep… I give it a four star rating already." Jane answered with a smile and swallowed another mouthful of coffee.

"Only four Jane?" Maura bumped Jane's shoulder, causing her to sputter on her coffee and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. Jane lifted the interlocked hands and placed a kiss on the back of Maura's hand.

"Er five. I meant five." Giving into the temptation of Maura's smiling lips, Jane leaned over and kissed Maura again, tasting the bitter coffee on her lips as she nibbled and licked, deepening the kiss briefly then pulling back and getting up, releasing Maura's hand and walking to the bathroom door to knock.

Standing outside the door, she heard the shower still running, so she knocked three times really hard. Waited a minute. Then knocked again, and still got no response other than the sound of the water still running, and soft moan. Growling in frustration, she gave up and went back to sit with Maura and sip more coffee while Alex and Olivia played around.

"They're busy." Jane muttered then said, "Hey I got an idea. Let's drink as much coffee as we can hold and leave them a few drops." Jane smirked then said, "Hey, I'm pretty sure your matchmaking plan was a success."

"I do believe it worked. They have been in the shower for fifteen minutes already, but it must take a while to scrub each other." Maura said with a slight smirk. Then she poured more coffee into both cups and took a big gulp to prove her point while Jane did the same.

The sound of the bathroom door opening alerted both women to the presence of the others. Jane giggled and refilled her cup for the third time, gulping it down. Maura grabbed her hand and held it tight, smiling and drinking her own cup of coffee quickly. "How devious Jane." Maura muttered around a mouthful of coffee.

Alex and Olivia walked into the living room wearing new clothes and toweling their wet hair, both wearing goofy smiles. Jane and Maura noticed the smiles. Jane nodded her head and drained her coffee cup, standing up from the couch and pulling Maura up with her. They gathered their clothes from their suitcases and silently agreed to share the shower in order to conserve time.

Maura stripped off the tank and shorts, standing naked while leaning into the shower to start the water. Jane stood watching Maura, lust glazing her eyes. Maura sensed Jane's eyes on her and turned around, her green eyes meeting darkened brown eyes across the bathroom. Jane tossed off her shirt and strode up to stand in front of Maura, her nipples puckered and lips slightly parted with want. Maura reached up and pulled Jane's mouth to hers in a deep kiss of possession. The need to breathe forced the women apart.

"Oh Jane." Maura led Jane into the shower stall and under the stream of warm water. "I want to remember touching you this time." She threaded her fingers into black curls and tugged, drawing soft lips back to her own. Jane pulled back, "yes, so do I." Then sunk back into Maura's warm mouth, water flowing down and tangling black and brown hair together.

"I've fantasized about this so many times Maur," Jane whispered in between kisses.

"Me too." Maura agreed.

Maura pushed Jane to the back of the shower stall and away from the flowing water. She nibbled her way down a wet chin, a soft neck, smooth chest and breasts, down a hard stomach, and into shorter silky black curls. Jane leaned her head back with a thump and let Maura have her way, helpless to control her pleasure. Maura urged Jane to open strong thighs, tilting her hips forward and allowing her to kiss Jane's most intimate places. She drove Jane into frenzy, but pulled away from allowing her to release her pleasure.

"Wha…t?" Jane whimpered and looked down into Maura's dark eyes and at her glistening mouth.

"Shh. I'll take care of you." Maura kissed Jane again and added her fingers, touching, teasing then finally thrusting in deep and strong, causing Jane to rock against her mouth and hand.

"Fuck Mauraaa, Oh. So good…OH," Jane gasped out between licks and thrusts. Maura reached up to pinch hard nipples, twisting lightly. She took her mouth away from Jane and moved her thumb up to take its place, teasing Jane's hard erection. Jane dug her fingers into Maura's shoulder, closed her eyes and screamed out as her orgasm began to take hold.

"OH Maura, Maura, Maura. FUCKKKK." Maura kept her fingers thrusting, her thumb twirling until the last of Jane's tremors passed, and she slumped against the shower wall with a loud thud, using Maura's body for support to keep from toppling to the hard floor. Maura stood up and wrapped Jane in her arms, holding her tightly and kissing her lips, cheek, ear, and shoulder. Jane rested in the safety of Maura's arms, waiting until the storm of pleasure passed and her mind cleared again.

A loud knock on the door interrupted the women, and caused Maura to jump back in surprise. Jane reacted quickly and grasped Maura's elbows to steady her.

"Whoa, Maur. I wasn't kidding about the accident statistics. I don't want you injured before I get my turn." Jane said with a smile.

A loud voice yelled, "Hey you two, we need to eat and get going. Elliot just called and wants to meet with us before we do the interviews. He's been out of town and isn't quite up to speed on the latest victim. So quit fucking and hurry up already." Olivia said, followed by a loud thud against the door, "damnit Alex what'd you hit me for?"

A soft voice said, "Let them spend some time together. You can be such a jerk. Just because they interrupted our fucking doesn't give you the right to do the same. Now come on, sit and wait quietly with me and they'll be out soon enough."

Jane and Maura, hearing the scolding Olivia received, looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow Cabot." Jane exclaimed in a squeaky voice.

"I guess we will look at the illustrations tonight. You may read to me Jane. Now, help me wash my back and no funny business. As Olivia yelled, they know what we are doing and are in a rush." Maura stepped under the water and handed Jane the loufa to wash her back with. Jane took it and growled out with displeasure, "Benson will pay for this. I bet she had her way with Alex. Lousy pushy cops."

"You're a cop, Jane. Now scrub." Maura commanded.

Jane complied and finished scrubbing Maura's back, in a not very sexy scrub pattern. "I've observed today and it is funny to see, but you and Benson are a lot alike. I know how excellent of a detective you are, so it excites me to know she is on this case with us. Makes me feel safer knowing two pushy cops are protecting me." She reached back to grasp Jane's moving arm, let go then continued, "two impatient women though, Alex and I might really have to separate you two before the case is closed. I'm not sure MY patience will withstand it."

"We'll be fine. Now scrub me." Jane turned and allowed Maura to return the favor, but stepped forward and out of reach when she felt a warm soapy hand cupping her wet mound, fingers beginning to tease.

"Unhuh Maur. No play no pay. We have to rush and you're the one who said 'no funny business,' so no. Later." Jane rinsed then stepped out of the shower stall and out of reach, drying off and dressing while Maura finished in the shower.

"I'm going to see what Benson and Cabot are up to. See you in a minute." With a click of the bathroom doorknob, Jane was gone.

"Me and my big mouth." Maura muttered while she stepped out of the shower to dry and dress, a warmth settling between her legs as she ran terrycloth over her hot skin that had nothing to do with her recent warm shower. Pulling on her clothes, Maura stared at the mirror as she dressed, thinking aloud.

"Tonight. I will have relief tonight… Focus Isles, and tonight she's all yours." Maura said to her reflection, a smile gracing her gloss covered lips. With a nod of her firm chin, she stepped out of the steamy bathroom encased in a fresh skirt and button down borrowed shirt that smelled slightly of Jane, and prepared to tackle any obstacle.

**A/N: Working on next part, and will update soon. Enjoy ;+) Please feed my Muse….She has a ravenous appetite.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters. There will be a character not native to SVU but I hope you will enjoy the dynamic.

Rated T to M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Seven:

The women finished breakfast in a rush. Alex agreed to drop off the three women at the precinct and they would meet up at the end of the day for supper and drinks. Olivia arranged for Maura to have an appointment with Doctor Warner, the Chief ME at eleven to go over the trace evidence recovered from the four NYC crimes and to compare them with the trace reports from the Boston murder. Elliot agreed to meet with Olivia and Jane in the conference room to have a quick run through before they headed over to the University campus. Olivia tracked down the names of fifteen probable suspects and pending cooperation, she hoped to get to question them as soon as possible.

Maura insisted she didn't need to be present during the conference room meeting, and told Olivia and Jane she wanted to browse the bookstore down the street and sip espresso until her meeting with Warner. Jane started to argue, but one glare from Maura shut her up. Maura went down the street and Olivia and Jane entered the precinct, getting on the elevator and rode up to the squad room.

Olivia and Jane grabbed another cup of strong coffee in the squad room then followed Elliot to the conference room, case files tucked under arms. They all sat at the conference table after Jane introduced herself to Elliot, and glaring at Olivia, huffing under her breath about the other detective's lack of manners.

Olivia updated Elliot on the connection between the Boston body they discovered yesterday. He listened intently through the entire narrative, glancing at Jane when she abruptly contributed details Liv 'skipped' over. Elliot huffed, then smiled slightly at the animosity but obvious fondness developing between the two women. After Olivia stopped talking, Elliot dropped a metaphorical bomb by saying, "We got some trouble Liv. The Lt from homicide was alerted yesterday about the Boston body. You know how that shit works. Now they will be sniffing around us, trying to take the cases." Elliot growled while making notes on a legal pad.

"Well they won't fucking get em. I'll punch that bitch Lt. myself. Ric the dick." Olivia huffed out.

"Wow. Benson, tell me how you really feel." Jane exclaimed with wide eyes at the sudden anger. "What problem do you have with the Lieutenant from Homicide?"

"Other than the rank?" Olivia sarcastically retorted. "We have history. I can't stand her and just please, leave it at that."

Jane filed away the information, her detective brain cranking on the 'history' part, figuring immediately the Lieutenant must be an ex-lover of Bensons. Turning to look at Elliot, "so what? Will the Lieutenant be present for the interviews?"

"No she won't be. I won't allow her to be. We still have the lead on this. Finn agreed to go with us to the interviews after Huang updated me yesterday. You both probably shouldn't conduct the interviews. I have to agree with Huang, this team hates women and you two in the lead will just throw gas on the fire. I don't want any mishaps." He glared at Olivia then at Jane, his intent clear and allowed no room for arguments. "Finn and I will go to campus."

He watched as Olivia opened her mouth to protest, held up his hand and said, "I think you two should stay here and compile a profile based on the evidence collected and the reports from Huang. Hopefully we will have witness accounts by the end of the day."

"Fine."

"Okay."

Elliot stared at the now complacent women. "What the fuck Liv, no beating me up for taking away the interviews?"

"Nope." Olivia immediately responded, now meekly staring at the table.

"Nuhuh." Jane complied.

Elliot leaned forward on his elbows and caught two pairs of downcast brown eyes, "I mean this with love, but you two look like hell. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Both women blushed a bright red and nodded their heads simultaneously.

"UH yep, slept like a babe." Olivia mumbled out embarrassed.

"Fabulous. Best sleep I've had in a while." Jane answered in a shaky but loud voice.

"Okay then. Liv, you contact Alex later in the day and keep her updated on what you two brainiacs figure out from the reports okay. I really don't want that Ice Queen ADA to frost my fingers for leaving her out of the loop." Elliot said, spun on his heel and exited before Olivia could yell at him for calling Alex Ice Queen again.

Olivia stared at the closed door dejectedly, then turned to Jane, "You want to get more coffee? I feel like poo. Man, I about swallowed my tongue when he asked about last night."

"I know. I was choking as he walked out. Hey, no coffee from the precinct. I got a better idea. Let's call Alex and see if she would like to get an early lunch. I'm starving and I bet you are too. I want to go to the sandwich shop down the street."

Olivia looked at Jane. "That wouldn't be the sandwich shop right next door to the bookstore would it?"

"Uh, maybe." Jane sheepishly answered, knowing Maura went to the bookstore thirty minutes ago.

"Fine. But let's forget Alex for the minute. Just you and me go there. Alex has a court thing at ten. We will stop in the bookstore, get coffee there then go get some grub." Olivia said and stood up, grabbing her brown leather jacket off her chair and turned to look down at the still seated Jane. "Well, come on woman."

Jane jumped out of her seat, slipped on her jacket and followed a determined Olivia out of the precinct wearing an identical leather jacket in a sleek black.

At the bookstore, Maura browsed for a bit and purchased a few books, a magazine, and another cup of coffee to help clear her foggy mind. She had a little over an hour until her meeting with ME Warner. She sat down at a table and glanced at all the other patrons, secretly observing their behavior and flipping through one of her new lesbian mysteries.

About ten pages into the book, a tall woman with short, spiky blonde hair sat down at the table right next to her, also with a similar book and large cup of coffee. Maura glanced at the woman's book, recognizing it from the recently perused lesbian section, and watched the woman covertly in between pretending to turn the page. Eyes of indigo met hers with curiosity. A pale blonde eyebrow arched and a small smile appeared on the woman's face. Maura nodded slightly and gestured to the empty chair at her table, inviting the mystery woman to sit down with her if she wanted.

The tall woman switched tables.

A deep raspy voice asked, "So are you finding your book interesting? I noticed you watching me in between pages." The woman extended her hand to Maura, "My name is Ric." Maura grasped the hand, noting the soft skin and strong hand, shaking lightly and said, "I'm Maura Isles." She released the hand, feeling a strange tingling in her own and continued, "I'm on a work trip and I'm killing time." She flashed Ric a smile. "Are you enjoying your book?"

"Oh, so far so good. I'm only bout halfway through chapter one. I'm killing time too. It's my normal coffee break from work. Gotta rest my hands occasionally." Ric smiled and marked her page and then returned her attention to Maura.

At this moment in the conversation between Maura and Ric, Olivia and Jane arrived at the bookstore walking by the floor to ceiling windows, but not yet entering. Olivia abruptly stopped walking, grabbed Jane's arm and tugged her back about ten steps and out of sight from the patrons of the store.

"Benson, what the fuck?" Jane asked as she shook off Olivia's sudden death grip on her elbow.

"We can't go in there."

"What? Why not?" Jane hissed out, confused by Olivia's sudden aversion to the bookstore. Olivia didn't answer right away, but she did point to a corner table occupied by Maura and a sleek, shorthaired woman.

"Ahh, who is that woman with Maura? Come on let's go find out." Jane took a step but Olivia yanked her back and whispered, pointing at the table again, "that WOMAN is Ric Hanson; the Homicide Lieutenant." She sucked in a deep breath and continued, "and twenty bucks says she's sniffing after your lady."

"Fucking better not be." Jane growled.

"I don't want coffee now anyways. Let's go get a sub and we'll drop back this way. I might punch that jerk if we walk in there right now."

"Benson, why do you hate her so much?" Jane asked softly as they turned and started to walk over to the sub shop.

"I fell hard for her, and she crushed me like a bug."

A big clue hit Jane in the head, and needing clarification, she asked, "Is Ric why you wouldn't make a move on Alex?"

"Partly. I'm relationship phobic and Alex isn't the one-night stand kind of girl." Olivia shrugged a shoulder. "I sometimes feel inadequate when I'm with her."

"I know Olivia. I always feel like that with Maura. She's rich and beautiful. What have I got to entice her to be with me, a poor, scruffy Homicide Detective?"

"You are one of a kind Rizzoli. She can't resist your charms, no matter how poor you think you are." Olivia knocked her elbow into Jane, trying to convey her understanding.

Jane smiled. "Benson, I've been told I am a pretty good listener when I'm not barking orders," Jane laughed and Olivia joined in, "if you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Rizzoli. That's very big of you." Olivia teasingly smiled and walked into the sub shop, holding the door open for Jane and then followed her inside.

Back at the bookstore, Maura and her tablemate remained unaware of Jane and Olivia's eyes upon them, and continued their intense conversation.

Maura looked into inquisitive Indigo eyes and asked, "If I may so bold, where do you work?"

"Down the block at the precinct." Ric took a sip of her coffee then folded her hands together in front of her. " I'm a Lieutenant."

"A Lieutenant," laughed Maura. "Oh seriously? I understand now how you knew I was watching you. Cops are very observant of the environment; a strange woman glaring at you defiantly set off your alarm bells. I spend a great deal of time with a cop. I'm here with a detective from Boston, working a case with NYPD."

"Mh. I'm with Homicide. And you may be a stranger, but you're a very beautiful one." Ric gave Maura a quick wink. Maura blushed at the compliment but kept her eyes on Ric's. "We just got word of a four similar rape homicides from Special Vic."

"My detective is working with a Benson from SVU." Maura smiled a huge smile as she thought of Jane. Ric noticed the goofy look take over Maura's expression and realized Maura and her detective were more than just friends.

Ric sighed then asked, "Your detective huh? Does this elusive detective have a name?"

"Jane Rizzoli, she's with the BPD Homicide. We arrived in the city yesterday." Maura took another sip of coffee, "How long have you been with the sixteenth precinct?"

"Bout oh, seven years. I've been a LT for about a year now. I enjoy it. The paperwork gets tedious though, hence the coffee break escapes." She gestured at the store with her hands and looked around then gazed into Maura's green eyes. "And are you also working with the NYPD or are you just keeping your detective company?"

"I'm working. I am a Medical Examiner, also with the BPD."

"AH, so it's Doctor Maura Isles." Ric smiled and bantered.

"This may sound weird, but I hate introducing myself as Doctor. I've observed reactions to the word and people treat me differently than just Maura Isles from Boston." Maura confessed, sighing and frowning down at her open book. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, squeezing gently.

"I know what you mean. Uh not about the Doctor bit, but I understand not first introducing your title. It's the same reason I don't introduce myself as Lieutenant Hanson. People react differently and become bias. It's the same reason I don't flaunt my sexuality around, but I am who I am. Ya know?" Ric shrugged one shoulder then sat back in her seat not wanting to intrude anymore on Maura's personal space.

Maura looked at her watch and realized almost an hour had passed while talking with Ric. "I hate to meet and run, but I have a meeting at eleven and I don't want to be late." She gathered up her books and stood to leave.

Ric jumped up also. "Well ma'm," she tipped her imaginary hat and said, "May I escort you to wherever you are going. I still have a few minutes of my break left and would like to spend them in your company if I may."

Maura noticed Ric was exactly the same height as Jane give or take half an inch. Jane stood at just less than six feet. She smiled up at Ric and nodded her head in agreement. "I'm meeting ME Warner down in the Morgue."

"Ah the Morgue. Yes, spent quite a few days there myself. I'll lead you down there, if I may?"

"Of course." Maura walked beside Ric down the sidewalk, arriving at the precinct and taking the stairs down to the lower level, where the Morgue existed. Ric opened the doors for Maura all the while talking about her days as a Lieutenant and the often boring but rewarding work she did.

A very beautiful dark woman in blue scrubs stood at the coffee station, sipping from a mug and flipping through a packet of lined papers. She glanced up and noticed Maura and Lt. Hanson entering through the double doors. "Hey you," she called out to Hanson playfully, "didn't I see your gorgeous mug down here not an hour ago."

"Indeed you did. I met Doctor Isles from Boston at the bookstore and offered to escort her to you. She said she had a meeting with you, and you know Lin, I can't pass up another chance to see your twinkling brown eyes." Ric flirted shamelessly with the ME.

"Always so gallant, rescuing damsels and saving us poor mortals." ME Warner flirted back. Maura watched the exchange with spiked eyebrows and a slightly parted mouth. Warner continued, "Your escort here saved me from near death not six months ago. She always seems to be around when I need her."

"Mh, suspicious." Maura finally spoke up, still glancing from brown eyes to light purple and back again.

"Well ladies, I must go and protect and serve the descent people of this city with my trusty fountain pen and finish my pile of reports to the Brass. Good day Maura, and you too Lin." With a flash of a bright smile and a wink, Ric spun on her heel and exited the Morgue.

"Such a character, that one." Warner murmured softly. "Doctor Isles, I trust your trip to our lovely city was pleasant. If you would like to set your bag in my office first, and change into some scrubs then we can get started."

"Sounds fabulous. I'm eager to get started. I brought the report from Boston if you would like to look at it while I get changed."

"I'd like to, my office is this way." Warner spun on her heel much like Ric and walked quickly down an inner hallway, stopping outside a wooden door similar to Maura's office door in the Boston Morgue. She unlocked it and stepped back to allow Maura to enter first.

Warner gestured for Maura to set her bags into the corner chair, promising they would be safe and then handed her a bundle of fresh scrubs medium sized. "My bathroom is off to your left, I'll wait for you here."

Maura pulled out an orange folder and handed it to Warner, "here's the file. I won't be but a moment." She went to get changed without looking back at Warner. The NYPD ME stared at the closed door with a puzzled expression, not sure what to make of Maura Isles.

**A/N: I know this update seems to be a bit odd, but I promise it will come into play later. Please review and let me know what you think of the update and the story so far….**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters. No profit made, so don't sue.

Rated M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Eight:

Olivia and Jane finished huge subs in record time, both getting the hot roast beef melt and both having smiling lips covered in cheese and sauce. A mutual chuckle and many napkins later, they left the shop after only thirty minutes inside and walked back towards the bookstore for a cup of strong coffee. Jane held the door open, letting Olivia precede her then both women looked towards the corner where Maura and Ric sat just forty-five minutes ago. A baby butch in cargo shorts and hooded sweatshirt occupied the table. There was no sign of the two women anywhere in the store.

"I'm sorry Jane. We missed her." Olivia said while they walked up to the counter to place the coffee order.

"I'll catch her later. I trust Maura, even if that scuzz Hanson is sniffing after her. As much as I have enjoyed this trip so far, and it has been exceptionally fun," Jane winked at Olivia then continued, "We came here to help the NYPD, and not pretend we're on Jerry Springer. I'm not about to barge into Maura's new friendships demanding she tell me everything she did and said. Just…No. I don't work that way."

"Hey Jane, I only meant to warn you about Ric, she can't keep it in her pants and goes for any beautiful woman within a fifty mile radius who remotely sets off her gaydar. And you have to admit, Maura is beautiful and her gaydar bings at a thousand paces."

"I never picked up on her gaydar," Jane muttered then placed her order and turned to Olivia, "Benson, I was jealous of you earlier because I saw you checking out Maura. I really wanted to knock you on your ass, but that was before I got to know you a bit better. Sorry bout that by the way. I knew you wouldn't cross the line with her once the territory was claimed, ya know?" She shrugged.

"Last night Maura claimed me just as Alex grabbed you. The lines are drawn and I trust us to stay on our respective sides. I don't know what exactly happened with Alex, but I promise it won't happen again now that I know you care for her."

"Whoa, Alex didn't 'grab' me. It was a mutual grab. I just don't remember how often my hands grabbed last night." Olivia chuckled then said, "I'm glad you and I didn't fight. I would have hated smashing your pretty face Rizzoli." She threw a ten on the counter and grabbed her coffee, then handed Rizzoli's to her. Both women took long sips as they both exited the store without browsing around, intent on getting back to the precinct. After several steps down the sidewalk Olivia said, "I do care about Alex, a lot."

"I know you do. I care about Maura probably just as much. The one thing I've learned as a cop is, you gotta trust the ones you care for or you got nothing." Jane morosely said. She walked a few steps in silence before Olivia spoke again.

"Yeah, as a cop you learn to trust or you don't. There is no room for the what ifs. Life and death often hang within the gap. I trust Elliot with my life, and now I trust you with it too. I wouldn't have given you a service weapon if my instincts didn't say good trustworthy woman." Olivia elbowed Jane in the ribs and gave her a toothy grin. Jane oofed at the elbow and smiled right back.

Several more steps of silence fell between the women, both absorbing the seriousness of Olivia's statement.

"Glad we got the gooey stuff out of the way, now back to being badasses." Jane said with a small chuckle. "Hey, when Maur and I first saw you in the airport, she said you had to be a cop because of your stance, ya know the 'badass-stance', shoulders back and feet apart."

"What? No she didn't." Olivia gasped out in disbelief.

"OH yeah, she so did. It was really funny to have it pointed out to me."

"So if Maura has cop-dar, how good is her gaydar?" Olivia joked.

"She latched onto me didn't she?" Jane grabbed a handful of her bouncy hair and held it out, "I'm not exactly screaming butch lesbian."

"OH well. I got the vibe from you at the airport, but I wasn't sure."

"You are now." Jane said with conviction and nodded her head.

The rest of the conversation died as the women entered the precinct doors and went up to the conference room to finish their work. In the conference room, Olivia brought over the CSU reports from the victim's apartments. Jane and Olivia sat side by side and went through each report line by line; making sure not a single word was missed. An hour passed, and then another and still the women remained with their heads bent together in concentration.

Down in the Morgue, Maura and Warner were also busy comparing the trace evidence, sitting side-by-side and reading line by line. Warner was beyond impressed with Maura's thoroughness and complimented her, causing Maura to stammer and cough with embarrassment. "I have worked with more than a few fresh faced ME's and I have to tell you Dr. Isles I am very impressed with you. When you first walked in here in your expensive clothes with Ric, I will admit, I was skeptical of your skill."

She held up her hand to stop Maura's comments, "I know it might seem unprofessional of me to be judgmental before I got to work with you, but I assure you, I am a professional and recognize talent when I see it. I was just thrown by your appearance with Ric at your side and the two of you looked comfortable with each other." Warner looked into Maura's eyes and continued in a soft voice, "The Leutinant is very special to me."

"She does seem to be a special person, but I just met her. When I arrived here, I observed your flirtatious banter and felt an undercurrent of deep emotions between the two of you. She is special to you in what way if I might ask?"

"She's special to me that's all." Warner remained silent for a few heartbeats then added, "And I would very upset if she became as special to someone else. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do. I'm very attached to my own Homicide Detective, and would also be very upset if she became the object of someone else's affections."

Warner chuckled, "Ah ha. I thought I detected a ping on my gaydar when I met you. Perhaps it is why I was confused about you at first." Warner explained and looked down at the spread open files in shame over her irrational jealousy for a stranger. Maura reached out and touched Warner's arm, getting her eyes to look up.

"I'm not attracted to Ric. I met her at the bookstore and she reminded me of my Detective, so we chatted, that's all. But know this; I am happily with someone already. I will however, help you in any way I can. I recently helped another Detective find her happiness. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thank you Maura."

"You're quite welcome Doctor Warner." Maura paused then asked, "I heard Ric call you Lin. What is your first name?"

"Oh Melinda, but she knows I hate to be called Melinda. It makes me feel like the grandmother I'm named for."

"I understand. Jane calls me Maur. She is the only one to call me by that name."

"Yeah, only Ric calls me Lin." Warner stared at the files with a huge, goofy smile gracing her lips.

"Enough sappy talk as Jane would say, let's get back to work so we can go eat soon." Maura suggested. "I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself. "

"Crap. No wonder you're hungry, it's almost two-thirty. We'll get an early dinner soon."

The two MEs became engrossed in the reports, silence settling over them for the next hour.

According to the reports, the body in Boston contained a red pubic hair with root intact, a small piece of latex from a Simply Casanova brand condom and a partial fingerprint not able to be matched because of the low number of points, otherwise known as identifying marks. Two of the NYC bodies also contained a red pubic hair and residue from a spermicidal used only on Simply Casanova brand condoms. They had a hair root for DNA comparison, now all they needed was a live body to match it to.

In excitement over the proof Maura said, "We can officially link the cases. Before we made the match, Jane and Olivia only speculated. I should call Boston and see if my assistant found any other evidence besides what I uncovered." Maura pointed at her purse, "I will just be a minute." She grabbed her phone and placed the call, talking for a couple of minutes then ending the call.

"My assistant said no other trace remains other than what I uncovered. The pubic hair is not a match to any known criminals or suspects and the brand of condoms may be purchased at a variety of locations with no hope of tracking down the exact date and location of purchase. In other words, we have no real leads unless Elliot and Finn uncover a red headed suspect."

"They just might. We'll cross our fingers." Warner muttered around the tip of her pen, wedged firmly between her teeth, and she bit it nervously, a habit leftover from medical school.

Warner found something interesting in one of the NYC cases and excitedly said, "Doctor Isles, look at this. The third victim from NYC, the one with the trace pubic hair, is not a match but a close relative to your hair found on the Boston victim." She put the DNA reports side by side and pointed out the similar Y markers but also the slight differences.

"We have two different hairs from two different males, but relatives. They have to be brothers. Your Dr, Huang was correct. I need to call Jane. If he was correct about the team being competitive relatives, than I bet he was right about the men being women haters. Jane and Olivia went to the University to interview the probable suspects. I need to warn her and inform her of our findings."

Maura once again stepped away to make a quick call to Jane on her cell. Jane's phone went to voicemail. Maura left a message and requested Jane call her back ASAP. She hung up her phone and walked back to Warner, leaning near her and once again perusing the reports. The sound of a cell phone ringing broke the quiet of the Morgue; it was Ric calling Warner. Melinda talked with Ric for a few minutes then hung up.

"Good news. Jane and Olivia did not go to the University; instead they are upstairs working in the conference room."

"I'm so relieved. I was really starting to get worried about her. I wonder why she didn't answer her phone."

"I don't know. Anyways, Elliot and Finn finished their interviews and did find two suspects, both enrolled in Linear Algebra and get this, they are brothers. Elliot told Ric they would be bringing them in for further questioning and to get ready in case something breaks and we're needed. She mentioned ADA Cabot would be notified soon."

"We need to have a meeting with Jane and Olivia." Maura suggested.

"Okay. I believe we are done here anyways. Let's change and head up to the squad. My assistant is available if an emergency should arise. And I have my pager and cell." She gathered the files into piles and put them into a leather satchel lying off the side of the desk. "Have you met ADA Cabot yet Doctor Isles?"

Maura felt the blood rushing to her cheeks before she could duck her head and hide. She bit her tongue then said, "I have had the pleasure of meeting Cabot. We all had dinner together last night. She is a very formidable woman. I was indeed impressed with her skills." She smiled a playful smile, turned away from Warner to gather her clothing, and then walked quickly into the bathroom to change before Warner had time to retort.

Warner and Maura stopped for a snack on the way up to the squad room, getting a wrap from the snack bar in the lobby. They walked through the squad and into the conference room, Elliot, Finn, Olivia, and Jane all clustered around the square table. Dr. Huang walked in from the opposite door and took a seat at the table next to Finn. Maura took the seat next to Jane while Warner took the seat next to Olivia. The two ME's unwrapped their snacks and munched while they waited for Lieutenant Hanson.

Elliot said in a low growl, "the Lt. will be here for this meeting. She insisted on being present, but I told her in as defiant but polite terms as I could, that she is not welcome to watch the interviews. I called Cabot and she will be here in about half an hour. Let me give everyone the run down on the two suspects we pulled. One is named Thomas O'Reilly and his younger but smarter brother is named William O'Reilly. Both boys majored in Engineering and both are in Linear Algebra, taught by the late Miss Schmidt, our third victim." He read the file for a minute in silence then continued, "And it appears William transferred from Boston University last fall."

He looked at everyone at the table with wide eyes. "Son of a bitch."

"No Detective Stabler, it's just me the spawn of the devil." Ric jokingly said as she quietly entered the conference room, smiled at Warner and sat next to Dr. Huang. She extended her hand to Jane in greeting, surprised by the strong grip that squeezed her hand in return. Jane's brown eyes glared wearily into the Indigo of Ric's. Ric needing to divert those pressing brown eyes, asked, "Dr. Huang, what is your opinion on the O'Reilly brothers?"

"I cannot answer with certainty until I witness the interviews and observe the brothers Detective. My opinion based on the facts you just read is in co ordinance with the assessment: they are probably your suspects."

Maura contributed by saying, "I believe Dr. Huang is correct. Warner and I connected the Boston and two of the NYC crimes by trace evidence. The perpetrators left a red pubic hair on the Boston victim and on the visiting professor. Here is where it gets tricky. The hairs are similar in DNA but not identical. The two contributors are red headed brothers. The latex fabric may be traced back to Simply Suave brand of condoms, a popular brand among college students on a limited budget. In other words ladies and gentleman, they are extremely cheap and break often. I'm not surprised the brand left some in our victims. Warner sent the latex for another round of tests in hopes we may get a bit of ejaculate off the fabric, but I'm crossing my fingers because it is a delicate and rarely successful procedure."

Lieutenant Hanson asked Elliot, "Do the suspects have red or reddish brown hair?"

"Now Lt., don't form a bias against the O'Reilly brothers, but yes, they both have short, spiked, dark red hair."

"Yeah, you dipstick." Benson huffed and mumbled out.

"They aren't bad looking boys." Finn said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Handsome people kill too." Jane retorted sharply to Finn.

"Jane, don't get pissy." Olivia snapped and glared at the Lieutenant. "Is Cabot here yet? I'm ready to get the interviews underway and get these assholes booked if they're guilty." She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. "Why don't you all get off your butts and do your jobs."

"Now, who is being pissy Benson?" Jane joked back to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, Olivia just stared at her then looked at Elliot, avoiding the penetrating Indigo locked onto to her sweating face. She made a get on with it motion with her hand then gulped the last of her cup of coffee, getting up and walking out to refill it without asking anyone else if they wanted any.

"Grumpy woman," Jane mumbled under her breath, but Maura heard and smiled. Green eyes twinkled and met brown, happiness glazing both sets. The Lt. noticed the stare and laughed at the new lovers, assuming this gorgeous dark haired woman to be Maura's Detective she spoke so fondly of at the bookstore.

In an effort to make amends, Ric asked, "Jane, I hope you are enjoying working with the NYPD. I want to make sure you have a pleasant experience in our fair city."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I have enjoyed myself so far. Maura and I will leave with more pleasant memories I'm sure." Twin smiles met and held.

"How long will you be staying?" Ric turned to include Maura in the questioning, winking at Warner as she did. "Lin will take care of you Maura. Ask her and she will connect you to get what you need, whatever it may be." Warner smiled in response and gazed dreamily at Ric's twinkling deep Indigo eyes.

"Until the case is finished, but not longer than two weeks. We are only paid for two weeks then we will be on our dime so to say," Jane answered.

Olivia returned to the conference room with Alex in tow, both women gulping from large cups of fresh coffee. Maura's mouth started to water at the scent. She stood up and went to grab two cups.

Alex sat down next to Warner and asked Elliot, "Are we ready to begin the interviews. You have let those boys sit for almost an hour now and I don't want those screaming police brutality. Did you Miranda them when you picked them up?"

"We didn't arrest em Cabot." Finn exclaimed. "We just asked them polite like to accompany us to the station is all."

"Damnit Detectives, you know the rules. You plan to ask them questions, you better Miranda the jerks." She huffed and then stood up, pounding her palm onto the conference table in frustration. "I'll be in the office, waiting for you two to get this going. I have other plans I would like to keep."

The room occupants remained silent as Ice Queen Cabot marched out of the room, taking a left and walking quickly to the room set up to observe the set of interview rooms simultaneously.

"I feel frostbit. My breath is fogging up from the sudden cold." Elliot remarked and watched shut door with fear and anger coloring his tone to a deeper pitch.

"Fuck you Elliot. She has a point." Olivia said in a husky voice, standing up and exiting the room to speak with Cabot in private.

"Is she always so touchy over this ADA Cabot?" Ric whispered to Warner.

"Yes, practically from the moment they met. This last week she has been extra protective of Alex." Warner noticed the sudden smile gracing Maura's lips and a clue hit her in the forehead. She leaned forward and asked Maura in a whisper, "Remember down in my office and your comments regarding a certain success story?" Maura nodded, "Was it uh," She pointed to the shut door. "Them?"

"They are two polar opposite. I just flipped around the magnets." Maura beamed a huge smile of confirmation at Warner.

"Mhm. Interesting and not surprising." Warner looked at Ric and winked. "I understand the unstoppable pull." Ric noticed the double meaning of the sentence and smiled in return.

"Want to get a drink later?" Ric asked Maura and Warner, and then looked at Jane to let her know she was included in the invitation also.

"I'd love too." Warner said.

"Sounds great." Jane agreed, and looked at Maura, getting a nod in reply. "Yep, count us in. I will ask Benson when I see her and let her know Alex is included also."

"We don't all need to watch the interviews do we Jane?" Maura asked.

"Nope. Olivia and Alex will be watching and I trust them to fill us in."

Lieutenant Hanson stood up from the table, looked at Dr. Huang, and asked, "Doc, would you like to accompany me to the interview rooms? I would like to speak with Olivia and watch Detective's Stabler and Finn at work."

"I would love too. I need to make a few notes during the interviews if you don't mind my not speaking with you during the process."

"Oh Pshhh, I have witnessed you shrinks at work and know how you operate. I won't bother you."

They left the conference room leaving Maura, Jane, Elliot and Finn still seated at the table.

"Well, let's go get this party started Finn." Elliot stood up, then Finn and they exited the room, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"Hi babe. I feel like I haven't seen you all day. Oh, I did see you briefly at the bookstore. You were sitting with Lieutenant Hanson." Jane leaned forward and continued in a whisper, "I want you to know I trust you. You should also know Benson and Hanson slept together while back and Hanson broke Benson's heart. Don't be surprised if Benson turns down the invite tonight."

"OH, Jane. I had no idea. I met her and she seemed nice so we chatted while I waited to meet with Warner. Ric escorted me to the Morgue and flirted with Melinda."

"Flirted you say? Benson told me she jumps anything beautiful enough to catch her eye. She warned me about her trying to steal you."

"Yes, she flirted obnoxiously with Melinda, calling her Lin and Melinda allowed it. Even admitted to me she loved it because nobody else called her Lin, only Ric. I think Melinda might be smitten with the Lieutenant."

"Well whatever you do, don't mention anything about trying to match-make Warner and Hanson to Benson. She's likely to bite your head off then sell it to a street vendor for half-price." Jane gazed into Maura's eyes and continued, "Maur you should have seen Benson. She freaked out at the sight of you allowing Hanson to sit with you. She HATES her. No exceptions. I am surprised they were professional to each other just now."

Maura stood up and waited for Jane to do the same, both women gathering the files and exiting the conference room with a slamming of the old wooden door.

"Jane I don't want drama. Use the handcuffs and keep them separated if Olivia accepts the invitation, okay?"

"Okay, but I will not take a punch to the nose for the sake of lesbian drama."

Maura reached out to hold Jane's hand briefly as they walked to the office to join the others. "If you do get punched I will patch you up. I am a Doctor you know."

"A dead body Doctor. Maur, you practically faint at the sight of gushing blood."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not, not not."

"Yes, you do." Jane glanced around and seeing the vacant squad room, bent down to capture Maura's lips in a kiss to prevent another protest.

"Mhm Jane. I need to visit the facilities. Would you accompany me? A prostitute or drug dealer could accost me. I NEED protection."

"You do. Yes,… you need me. Let's go." Jane gasped out and followed the fast walking Maura, tugging her hand and both women ducked into the bathroom. Maura discreetly peeked under the stalls and seeing no feet, went directly to the biggest stall, opening the door and yanking Jane inside.

"What? I am not holding your hand while you pee." Jane tugged her clasped hand to break free but not tugging again when she realized her hand was not going to be released.

"Maura?" She squeaked out, her breathing increasing as she glanced into darkened green eyes.

Maura put her fingers against Jane's lips to quiet any further protest, leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Jane, I needed your touch in the shower but was denied due to a certain pushy cop. I want you to touch me now. I can't wait until we collapse into bed and fall asleep from exhaustion, leaving me still pining for your fingers on me, your mouth kissing me."

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say you needed my touch? At least a year." With no further discussion needed, Jane sank into Maura's soft body, guiding her to lean against the far wall. She half listened for the door to open, announcing another's presence and listened to Maura's whimpers uttered against her nibbling lips.

Maura grew impatient with Jane's slow seduction of kisses and strokes, and took the lead, grabbing Jane's right hand and guiding it down her stomach, under her skirt, through her soft hair and down into her pooled warmth, nestled between her soft thighs.

"Oh Jane. Darling you feel so good," Maura whispered against Jane's mouth as Jane began to stroke her in earnest, pushing and circling where Maura needed her touch the most. Jane kept up her touch until Maura grasped Jane's strong wrist and pushed down, sliding her hand down, cupping Jane's hand and showing her what she wanted instead of speaking. She pushed until Jane's strong fingers entered her and began thrusting gently. Maura rocked her hips, whimpering her pleasure into Jane's kiss, wrapping her arms up and around Jane's slender neck then gripped her shirt tight.

She whispered her need, "Jane, harder… Yes, Jane. Jane. MM so nice," and continued rocking hard onto Jane's fingers, shuddering as Jane's thumb pushed hard in exactly the right spot, spiraling her clenching muscles into a tidal wave of pleasure. Jane felt the orgasm before it hit and possessed Maura's mouth, swallowing her loud whimpers and low scream. She held on tight to Maura until the wave passed and afterglow took hold.

"Mhm, so good Jane. You feel so good when I'm sober," Maura mumbled into Jane's sweaty neck, kissing and licking the salty drops.

A throaty chuckle bubbled out of Jane's dry throat, echoing in the empty restroom. "Maur, I'm falling in love with you." Jane rested her forehead against Maura's.

"Jane, I'm already in love with you. I told you last night, but you might not remember. Some Detective you are."

A click of the door opening startled both women, causing them to suck in deep breaths and hold it, listening intently for approaching footsteps. Not hearing any, Jane and Maura released with loud sighs and slumped into each other.

A gently knock on the stall door caused both women to once again jump away from each other, startled.

A breathy voice said, "You two missed the interviews."

"It's Alex." Jane whispered and smiled at being interrupted, twice in one day.

"We'll be right there Alex, just…Huh, give us a minute to get composed." Jane shouted breathily.

"Sure. The O'Reilly's confessed." Soft footsteps walked towards the door and stopped, "sounded good Jane. You two are great together, I'm glad you finally realized it." The click of her heels echoed as she stepped through the door and out into the hallway without another word uttered.

"Fuck." Jane shouted then set her forehead against the cool tile wall of the bathroom stall, and wrapped her arms once again around Maura, holding onto her tight.

"Already did." Maura retorted and laughed a deep laugh, pleased to be in Jane's arms again.

"At least it wasn't Benson. I'd die of embarrassment."

"Good thing your fucking a coroner. " Maura paused then continued, "Alex will tell her I'm sure. Pillow talk." Maura whispered.

"Not cool. So not, cool. Let's skip drinks and slide away into the night. Come on." Jane tugged Maura's hand and helped her situate her skirt back into place. Both women exited the stall, washed their hands, kissed again then exited the hot bathroom for the cool hallway.

Benson and Cabot greeted both women with toothy grins and lewd whistles, arms wrapped around waists. Warner and Hanson leaned against the wall laughing so hard they had tear tracks coating soft cheeks, hands tightly clasped together, hipbones pressed together.

"Fuck." Jane exclaimed, again.

"Yep. Kick the bullet Jane. You pay to play. Now let's get a drink."

Jane ignored the whistling women and bent at the waist, laughing so hard she started crying, "Maur, don't ever change."

"Not going to happen. Come on Detective, drinks await. Only two though tonight. I don't want Alex in our bed again."

"Benson would slug me and handcuff you. Okay, only minimal alcohol." Jane pleaded.

The six women left the precinct for a round of drinks at O'Malley's. Olivia promised not to shoot anyone or break any noses. Alex made her take an oath as a promise. Maura and Jane laughed and said at the same time, "yes, Queen."

**A/N: My Muse has kidnapped me and refused to let me go unless you write reviews as ransom. Please review and let me know how you like the update, and what you maybe didn't like about it so the next update will be better for you. :+)**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters. No profit made.

Rated M for spice

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Nine:

The six women entered O'Malley's and spread out. Olivia, Jane, Maura went to capture a large round table at the back of the bar. Ric went to use the restroom, Melinda discreetly following behind. Alex went to the bar to set up the tab for the group, ensuring that the drinks would be on her AmEx card. She arrived at the table and smiled at the other three as she sat down beside Olivia.

A waitress popped up to the table and took each ladies beverage order. Olivia order beer for Ric and Alex ordered a Vodka Tonic for Melinda.

"Well ladies…" Alex addressed the group. "What a business trip for you two, hmm?"

"Oh, indeed. Circumstances aside Cabot, I have enjoyed getting to know you better and your paramour over here." She gave a nod and tilt of her head towards Benson, sprawling out over her section of the table. 'Hey Liv, wake up. This is a celebration remember. You're finally getting rid of me and the lovely Queen over here." A well place elbow in her side from Maura and Benson remained silent, her eyes hooded with exhaustion.

Olivia sighed and said, "Hey Rizzz…remember, I slept on the fucking couch last night, while you snuggled up with the melted Ice Queen over there." She pointed over to Alex, winked and continued, "I wasn't lucky enough to get a soft bed and two gorgeous women to ease my tired and used body into."

"Ahh. Do you really think we're gorgeous Olivia?" Maura leaned forward and asked in a loud but gentle voice.

"What? Seriously… you two belong together. You should be like the poster girls for lesbianism. I could only hope to be as gorgeous as the pair of you." Olivia ducked her head shyly, a faint blush rising to her olive tinted cheeks.

Alex reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand, holding loose warm fingers between her two slim hands. "Olivia Benson, you are beautiful. I don't want you to let anyone tell you otherwise. And get out of your cape of self pity. You were magnificent in that interview room. I had to sit on my hands to keep myself from embarrassing us both." A soft growl escaped from Alex as she leaned closer to Olivia.

"Oh, so meeting up in the precinct bathroom is off limits now is it?" Olivia smirked and winked as she caught Jane's eyes. "Damn, because I had such plans for us tomorrow."

Jane leaned over to reach Maura's ear and in a low murmur, "we are NEVER going to live this down."

"I'm not apologizing for wanting you. I'd take you right now if we didn't have an audience and I wasn't utterly exhausted." Maura sighed then reached over to kiss Jane on the cheek before pulling away.

The waitress returned to the table and set down the drinks, winked at Olivia then turned and exited. Alex watched the whole interaction and growled out, "she is so not getting a tip."

"Well, Alex…um we have a bit of…well." Olivia stuttered out.

Alex lifted her hand in a stop motion. "Say no more. It better be over and done with now."

"Definitely. No question about that." Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex blatantly on the lips, deepening the kiss, and allowing all to see their new relationship on display. Lewd whistles drifted over from the bar causing Jane and Maura to laugh until they gasped for breath and still Olivia and Alex kissed, oblivious to all others.

"Speaking of taking, where the hell is Ric?" Jane asked and glanced back to the restrooms where Melinda and Ric disappeared about twenty minutes ago. Alex and Olivia whipped around to glance then Olivia said in a shout, "I bet they are reenacting your grand performance."

With a devilish smirk Olivia said, "I vote Cabot goes to check up on them. Who's with me?"

"Me." Jane and Maura said at the exact same time, then leaned over and laughed. "Wow."

"Livvvvv, I am not going to listen to them making out in the restroom. It was different when I checked up on Maura and Jane because of our bonding the night before. Besides, Ric is your EX, not mine."

A frown and utter silence met her speech.

A loud sigh drifted out of mauve lips. "Okay fine. I'll go, but I'm going to arrest them for indecent exposure if I so much as hear a whimper out of their lips."

"No, you promised. Let them know we're waiting for them if they aren't 'engaged' and then come back lover…Immediately, no detours to the bar." Alex glared.

Olivia stood up, bent and kissed Alex briefly on the lips then bowed deep. "Yes, my Queen. I do as you command." She turned, took a step then said, "But later, your ass is mine, servant wench…" With no further words, she marched to the restrooms.

"Well Alex, I suppose you will be busy later." Jane guffawed but kept smiling.

"Sounds like it. I do enjoy her type of busy." Alex agreed and took a sip of Olivia's beer, taking advantage of her absent lover to taste her beverage without ridicule. "Oh, God. I now see why you two are so beer obsessed. OHMMM." Alex closed her eyes as she swished another drink of beer around her mouth.

Jane and Maura locked eyes at the sound of Alex moaning with such pleasure. "I remember that noise." Maura whispered. "Yeah, so do I." Jane whispered back then said, "It's doing funny things to me."

Maura nodded and closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to gaze into dark brown as they drifted down to stare at her parted lips. "Jane… I'm not thirsty anymore."

"I never was. But I sure am…hungry." Jane said her voice a husky rumble. "We can't leave until Ric returns."

Oblivious to the staring contest between the ME and Detective, Ric and Melinda returned to the table with Olivia red faced and following a slight distance behind.

Ric pulled out a chair for Melinda and then sat down beside her, a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Alex noticed the twinkle and the blushing face of her lover and put two and two together, then ducked her head laughing. "Oh, my God. You two were," she gestured between the smiling Melinda and Ric then turned to ask Olivia, "You did walk in on them engaged didn't you?"

A simultaneous nod from all three answered her question. Jane looked to the trio, breaking eye contact with Maura and laughed at the irony of another couple interrupted in the bathroom. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to strip search her Ric?" She winked and slapped the table with her hand. Maura ignored the sophomoric humor of the others to dig in her purse, looking for buried treasure in her designer leather bag.

A quick moving elbow knocked Jane in the ribs. "What are you doing babe?" She turned her head to look skeptically at Maura and her digging expedition. "The leaning tower of Lesbos isn't in there you know?" Jane laughed.

"Rizzoli leave her alone." Olivia scolded then turned her now cooled off face into the neck of her lover for a nuzzle of her soft skin. She glanced at her glass and noticed it was now almost empty. "Um, who drank my beer?"

"Nobody," Jane said.

"Don't know," Maura murmured still digging in her purse.

"What beer?" Alex mumbled innocently and batted her eyelashes at the scowling Olivia Benson. "I saw that waitress over here not very long ago. She circled your empty chair like a shark circles its lunch. You are not on her menu, got it?"

"Got it, no waitresses for quickies, I mean hickies…or, err tips. Yeah info." Olivia stuttered as she gazed into pools of blue, completely forgetting about her disappearing beer briefly. Another bat of long blonde eyelashes and she pushed her glass away to reach for Alex to get a taste of her mouth. "Oh yum. Much better than a cold brew," she mumbled as she plunged her tongue into the depths of a warm mouth. The patrons of the bar whistled again and this time Ric and Melinda clapped enthusiastically while Jane turned her head to capture Maura's lips in favor of her lukewarm beer, momentarily halting her digging expedition.

"Hotel now?" Jane asked in a whispered voice against nibbling lips.

"Hm yes." Maura commented. She pulled a wad of cash out of her purse along with her business cards, the objects she was hunting for, along with a couple of cellophane wrapped packages.

This is for the drinks and give the waitress a tip Alex," Maura handed the money to Alex and glared at her widened blue eyes. She gave the cards to Ric and Melinda for contacts. She tossed the packages, which were dental dams she picked up free of charge from the hotel gift shop onto the table with a wink. Alex and Ric stared at the pile open mouthed then with a click of teeth grabbed them up before their lovers saw them do it.

"Be safe ladies," laughed Maura as she turned back around to gaze adoringly at Jane.

"Goodbye Benson, Alex. It was nice to meet you Lt, and Doc Warner. Come to Boston soon for a visit. You are all welcome." Jane shouted as Maura tugged her by the hand out of the bar, never hearing the reciprocating goodbyes or the laughter at Maura's enthusiasm to get Jane in to her bed as quickly as possible.

Maura and Jane walked out onto the sidewalk and into a flagged down taxi, diving inside and shouting the address to the driver. Maura then turned to Jane and once again kissed her deeply, her roaming hands grabbing all available flesh in a grasp of lust.

"I want you, now…baby, I…need," Maura murmured huskily, as she bit and tugged on Jane's bottom lip. Using the cover of darkness and her flapping coat, Maura slid her hand up a muscled thigh to cup the warm juncture of Jane's slacks and clasped gently.

"Oh, oh my. Not…here. God." The hand cupping Jane pressed in harder and moved in a circle, causing the seam of her trousers to rub her swollen tissues. "Ffffuck," Jane hissed out into Maura's kissing mouth.

Maura pulled away and glanced at the driver, seeing his eyes firmly on the road, she trailed her lips down to suck and bite a soft and bent neck, her hand resuming its circling rhythm. Jane spread her legs a bit more, allowing Maura to cup and press harder, driving her arousal and soaking her underwear with liquid warmth.

The screech of the brakes halted Maura's advances. The driver shouted the total and Maura slipped him more than enough tip, opened the door and all but ran into the hotel with Jane dragging along.

"Fuck babe, slow down. I'm going to trip and crash us both to the ground."

"Elevator or stairs?"

"Elevator. My legs are so wobbly I'd pull us both down since you won't release your death grip on my fingers. I can't feel my fingers Maur."

"I'm only interested in your mouth Jane. I'll CPR your fingers later, okay?" Maura sighed.

The women boarded the elevator to ride up to the room. Jane smiled, turning her head to gaze into dark green eyes and murmured, "This will be our first time in a bed."

"I know. I'm really tired but I want you so much."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, hugging her tightly and whispered into her flushed ear as the elevator jerked to a halt at their floor, "I will be gentle and slow tonight." They walked down the hall to the room side-by-side, arms still wrapped tightly together.

"I want you Jane; however you will give yourself to me. But I want to come with you, while lying on you, skin to skin."

"That will most definitely be arranged." Jane keyed the lock and thrusts open the door as she guided Maura into the dark hotel suite.

Maura turned to Jane and kissed her. She gently nibbled, delicately licked and in a haze of lust and love, moved her tongue to dance with Jane's. Jane backed them up until they reached the bedroom, never stopping her kisses and began to undress with Maura's help. Jane eased off Maura's clothes in between nibbling lips and then she pulled Maura on top of her as she sprawled backwards on the bed.

"God Maura. You feel incredible. I can't imagine my drunk brain forgot the feel of you lying on me."

"I don't think I did Jane." Maura whispered then continued with a giggle, "I seem to recall your smooth wet lips pressed to my mouth for most of our lovemaking."

"Ughh. Oh….that would explain the teeth marks on my thigh. I wondered about that in the shower."

"Hmm." Maura stroked up and down Jane's body, touching every bit of skin. Jane murmured and moaned as warm hands glided over tight muscles, bony hips, and smooth thighs. Maura reached down to kiss Jane, then pulled back to ease up off Jane's body. She scooted forward until her hips rested only inches away from a wanton and parted mouth. Jane's dark eyes gazed into Maura's pools of emerald, the depths of color twinkling with mischief and desire.

In a throaty voice, Maura asked, "Want me?"

"More than you'll ever comprehend." Jane eased her hands up and tugged Maura the rest of the way to straddle her chin. Without any further comments, Jane lifted her mouth to kiss hot lips, kissing her lover's most intimate place, moaning and humming her pleasure at her first taste of Maura.

"Oh Jane…" Maura gasped as Jane kissed her skillfully. She tilted her hips down, feeling her heat coiling as Jane nibbled her hard erection, rolling her tongue to illicit the deepest moans from her lover.

Maura screamed at the feel of Jane sucking her off, licking her with a hunger never before experienced. The need she felt coiling in her belly all day finally sprung loose in an explosion of warm tingles and shaking muscles. Jane guided her through the dance of release until she collapsed from exhaustion. She flipped around, kissed Jane's sticky lips and promptly fell asleep on a deep exhale of warm breath.

Jane still aroused, looked to the darkened hotel ceiling and sighed. "Well fuck." She kissed Maura's cheek and closed her eyes, willing her exhausted body to ignore the heat between her legs and follow her lover into the sea of sleep.

A softly murmured "I love you Jane," reached her flushed ear and with a smile on her lips, Jane plunged into the darkness. The coiled warmth gathered in her loins traveled up and settled in an unexpected place; her heart.

**A/N: Wanted to get this update posted while my internet worked. Not as edited as it should be but I'll go back and polish it up later. I'm working on chapter ten right now and will probably round it up then. Enjoy and please review if you liked the update. Let me know if you'd like a happy ending for all the gals or a tragic sad ending, or possibly somewhere in between…. **

**Send me any suggestions you have for another story. I'm starting to get tapped out of ideas. Also, let me know if you want another roll of smut. ;+)**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the characters, no profit made.

Rated M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Ten:

Reluctantly Jane and Maura boarded the plane for Boston, not wanting to leave their hotel bed after Maura woke Jane up with a teasing touch that lead to more teasing touches and almost caused the new couple to miss the taxi taking them to the airport.

Jane allowed the bellhop to carry down Maura's now heavier bag to be loaded into the taxi. Her muscles still straining from the early morning activities with her very athletic lover.

"Hey Maur, we should talk on the plane before we get into Boston."

"What about?"

Jane picked up Maura's hand as they rode to the airport. "This. Us. What will happen back at work? Who are we going to tell?"

"It's up to you Jane. I know that I can't hide how much I want you. I'm afraid it will be apparent to all who glance at us together that I love you as more than I used to." Maura smiled and squeezed the cold fingers wrapped around her hand, clutching tightly. "Know that I love you Detective Rizzoli and I'm able to get another job if it becomes to uncomfortable for us to work together anymore. I won't leave you if that's what you are worrying about."

With a nod of her head and another squeeze of warm fingers, Jane watched the city of New York fly by out the dirty taxi window. Maura watched her lover out of the corner of her eye for the remaining ride. They arrived at the airport in record time, unloaded the bags after Jane grunted at the weight of Maura's, then boarded the plane for the quick trip back to the commonwealth of Boston and the reality of attention demanding jobs.

Jane settled down in the first class seat with a sigh and promptly fell asleep. She slept the whole plane ride. Maura watched her lover snooze for a bit then turned her head and gazed at the passing clouds lost in her thoughts of Jane and her newfound happiness. The wheels of the plane hit the tarmac far too soon and the couple left the plane in silence, both lost in thoughts.

Jane flicked the locks of her mustang and said, "Maura, will you stay with me tonight?" She fidgeted from foot-to-foot as she loaded the luggage into the small trunk then shut it with a bang. She leaned forward on the warm metal and awaited Maura's response.

"Of course. I would love to. I need to check the house and unload my dirty laundry but otherwise, yes." Maura smiled as she climbed into the mustang and eased the door shut. She turned in the seat to watch Jane climb in and situate herself on the leather seat; a smile, one Maura noticed as reserved only for her, gracing plump lips.

"You know Jane. Now that we're lovers, I might as well confess, I'm in love with your car. The leather seats, the feel of the gearshift, the scent of you that lingers within." Maura stroked her fingers along the dashboard, turning to Jane and suggested with a wink, "I would enjoy christening it."

A quick shake of her head, and Jane shouted, laughing, "Ah Hah. I knew you only slept with me for my car." Jane leaned over for a quick kiss that turned not so quick as Maura melted into Jane, moaning her happiness into warm lips.

"I need you Maura and I will not spot my leather seats. So, we'll stay at your place for a bit." Jane commented and winked at Maura as she started the car and backed out of her space.

"I want you too." Maura whispered then continued, "I feel like I've wanted you since those dazzling brown eyes of yours first landed on my flowered dress and you sighed then laughed. Remember?"

"Yep, sure do. Couldn't forget about you for days afterwards. It didn't help that you practically stalked me. Don't think I didn't know what you were up to _Doctor_ Isles." Jane shifted and drove down the highway, heading to Maura's secluded neighborhood and her plush king size bed. "The minute we locked eyes you grabbed my heart Maur."

Maura reached out to clasp Jane's hand, holding firm until the sight of her house appeared before them. She released a sigh, looking at Jane and then smiled. "We're here."

"That we are. Let's get the cement blocks, err I mean luggage out of the car and get inside." Jane said as she opened her door and prepared to exit the sleek car. Maura grabbed her shirt, tugging her back inside with a plop as she hit the leather seat. "Not so fast lover," Maura said in a husky lust laced voice as she stroked her hands up strong arms, over muscled shoulders and up to clasp a slim, warm neck. She leaned in a kissed Jane, not releasing her shocked lips until she had her fill of the taste of Jane, which was several minutes later. Jane shivered in response to the fire blasted from her lovers hooded eyes.

"Uh, inside." Jane stuttered with a tilt of her head in the direction of the house. "Fuck the luggage for now."

"It will be fine for now, I'm sure." Maura exited the car on shaky legs and said, "I need your touch Jane."

Jane slid over the hood of her car in a practiced move, landing right in front of her lover and wrapped her up in strong arms, whispering in a breathless voice into a warm neck, "I want you too, so much." She kissed the warm skin beside her lips then pulled back and tugged Maura inside, both women tripping over their feet in the haste to get inside.

Maura's fingers fumbled with her keys until Jane finally yanked them away and unlocked the door with much steadier fingers. Once inside, Maura guided Jane over to her designer leather sofa and proceeded to strip off her tight clothes and bring pleasure to them both.

Sometime between dusk and dawn, Jane's cell phone rang, a loud echo of reality amidst the lovers paradise.

Jane rolled off Maura's body, landing on her wobbly knees beside the couch where they crashed the minute they stepped inside the door hours before. "I have to get that."

"No…" Maura whimpered as the cold air hit her bare skin.

"It might be the precinct."

"It's not. I don't recognize that ringer. It's a stranger calling you, pulling you away from me."

Jane ran to her jacket, tossed near the front door, and picked it up to dig for her phone. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's a New York number."

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"_Hey lovers. Sounds like you made your plane okay. We had a bet going_."

"Hey Benson. A bet huh? Fucking figures."

"_Yeah I lost. Alex pulled it. She knew your lady would keep you on track." _Olivia laughed softly, the sound echoing through the receiver.

"Well actually," Jane laughed. "She almost made us late. She insisted on breakfast first."

"_Hahahaha. Great. Well anyways, this number is my apartment phone number. Keep it and we will see you two soon."_

"Got it. Tell the crew goodbye for us…Bye Olivia."

"_Take care of her, she's a good one for you. Goodbye Jane_."

Jane flipped her phone shut, a puzzled expression gracing her features as she turned her head to gaze at Maura. "That was Benson, they are such jerks sometimes." Then she broke into laughter, bending at the waist with the force of her gasps.

"What?"

Jane tossed her jacket away and walked over to ease her sore body down beside her lover, grabbing the throw off the back of the couch and snuggling them together. She kissed Maura's frowning mouth and murmured, "they bet on us." Kiss, "missing the plane," kiss, "and staying there another day in bed."

"Hm, yeah jerks," Maura agreed as she wrapped her arms around Jane, meshing soft skin together.

Jane pulled away, "It was Alex that won," she gazed down to look at hooded green, "somehow, she knew your OCD would keep us on track."

"No Jane. It was the thought of having you on top of me in my bed. You loving me amongst my silk sheets motivated me to get us back here on time. I really didn't want to make you come in the airport bathroom as we got delayed."

"Hm." Jane kissed Maura again, silencing any further dialogue from her rambling lover.

As the sun rose, shining its warming rays on the new couple as they lay sprawled on the sofa, Maura opened her eyes to gaze at Jane as she slept curled up, legs and arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura mumbled, kissing a soft cheek then closing her eyes to once again sleep satiated and protected.

"You too Maur," a husky murmur reached Maura's ears and a soft, warm kiss in response placed against her naked shoulder.

"The luggage Jane. We forgot it."

"Ah well. I'm a cop, we can track it down if someone took it. Besides, this ritzy area, I'm sure no thieves would be stupid enough to break into a ME's suitcase."

"I don't know. Might find my collection of fingernails.," Maura said in a serious tone of voice.

"What?" Jane jerked her head up in shock. "I had no idea." She saw the smile break out on Maura's face. "A joke. You just told a joke?" She shook her head and noticed Maura still smiling at her. "I should have bedded you long ago, if only I'd known it would make you funny."

"I do try sometimes."

"I hope you keep trying for a long time. I love your sense of humor."

The ringing of Maura's house phone disturbed the quiet lassitude the lover's fell into. Jane reached over and handed Maura her cordless then laid back down to snuggle. Maura spoke in serious but brief sentences. She hung up the phone and looked down at Jane as she laid beside her.

"Work?" Jane asked.

"Work," Maura answered with a sigh.

The women jumped of the couch and headed for the bathroom to clean up and go take care of work. Jane borrowed Maura's slumming clothes because their suitcases still remained in the car trunk. A record twenty-five minutes later, Jane pulled her mustang into the precinct parking lot, helping Maura out of the car then setting the alarm.

They held hands not really paying attention to the affectionate gesture until they walked into the lobby and Jane noticed Billy, the desk cop, glancing at them with widened eyes and an open mouth.

Maura remained oblivious until Jane jerked her back and whispered in her ear, "well Doc, looks like we're about to the gossip of the day."

"Good then I won't have to pretend I'm not absolutely in love with you." Maura reached over and planted a soft kiss on Jane's lips while Billy still watched them with wide eyes. Then she tugged her lover into the now open elevator doors, smiling and winking at Billy as the doors slammed shut with a resounding bang. Jane slumped against the wall in shock, her head swimming and her thighs shaking.

"Wow,"

"Wow indeed."

"Lunch together?"

Maura practically purred, "yes. Dinner too. I have quite the appetite these days."

Jane nodded and gulped. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Another quick update. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the characters; no profit made.

Rated M

Blondes Have All the Fun

Chapter Eleven:

_Eight Months after the Return to Boston:_

**NYC:**

A knock on the apartment door one dreary Friday morning brought Olivia Benson from her comfortable spot on the light leather sofa and to the door. She glanced through the peephole as any woman in the great city of New York should, and seeing the door attendant Willy reached down and opened the door quickly.

"Hello Miss Benson," he said and handed her a pile of papers, a small box and plastic wrap, "here you go. Your mail."

With a sigh, she said, "it's Liv to you. I've lived here for three months already. But we'll work on that okay. Thank you so much. Ahh, looks like the jacket Alex ordered arrived."

"Yes, well. Good day…Liv,' he said and winked.

Willy gave a nod and backed away, walking down the hallway for parts unknown. Olivia glanced at the pile in her hand briefly then shook her head in wonder, not quite use to the door mail delivery. _Ohh, wealth _she thought.

"Hey Babe," Olivia shouted at her lover Alex as she closed the penthouse apartment door with a bang. She clutched the pile of fashion magazines and letters with a strong grip. "Your box arrived."

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall, heralding the arrival of Alex fresh from the shower, wet hair wrapped in a towel and her light pink robe on and open at the front. She walked up to her lover and glanced to the full hands. With a coy smile, "you're my box and you live here. Oh my jacket. And magazines. This is great."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yep, perfect. We can curl on the sofa under the blanket and look through _our _mail."

Alex leaned in and kissed the smiling lips of her detective then pulled away. "Why yes, Miss," she winked then continued, "we'll curl up and watch our favorite movie. Why don't you nuke us some corn and swirl us up some Irish coffees while I put on some comfy clothes and dry my hair." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Olivia staring after her fluttering pink robe as it trailed down to the shiny wood floor of the hallway.

"Damn, she knows where to push me," she commented to the box in her arms as she walked over and set her burdens down and went about making the requested items. Five minutes later, popcorn and mugs in hand, she sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote, flicking on _Imagine You and Me. _

Alex appeared in her lovers' boxers and a tank top. "Hey will you grab the mail, my hands were full," Olivia asked.

"Sure baby." Alex detoured and swept up the mail in her arms then sat down on the sofa with a plop. Olivia reached out and pressed play. Alex watched the movie start and said softly, "I love this movie."

"That's why its our favorite. I love it too." Olivia smiled and leaned back, drinking her hot coffee and watching her lover sort out the mail into the standard three piles of Alex, Liv, and both. Two envelopes made the both pile this week, which was standard for them since they decided to live together three months prior. Olivia ignored her small pile of her own mail, enjoyed Alex tearing through her magazines, and finally opened the box.

"What color did you order this month?"

Alex reached out, swatted Olivia's strong thigh, then shook out the cream-colored leather jacket. She turned her head while holding the jacket out in front and said, "For your info lover, I ordered this for you. I'm tired of seeing you in black and dark brown. You know you look hot in eggshell white. That cable nit sweater you wear makes me wet for you." She smirked and tossed the new jacket on Olivia's lap.

"Babe…I appreciate the gift, but honestly, you can't keep placating my affections with gifts." She flicked the soft jacket open and glanced at the label. "Even such beautiful ones as this. Armani, damn. Oh, it smells great," she buried her nose in it and inhaled deeply, moaning with pleasure.

Alex dropped the magazine she had picked up and reached out to twirl her fingers in Liv's soft neck hairs seductively. "I love you Olivia and I want to gaze at you in this jacket. Now shut up." She reached out for the 'both' pile and set them in her lap. "I'm going to open this one," she placed one in her lovers lap, "and you open that one."

Setting the jacket to the side, she picked up the light blue envelope and glanced at the return address, noting the Boston address. "I wonder…" she pulled out the card, flicked it open, glanced at the swirling feminine writing and promptly dropped it in shock. "Fuck." she exclaimed with wide eyes. Alex looked at her and snatched up the card, opened it and read the same script then dropped it also, her eyes widening with each deep breath she took. "Well Fuck."

"I know, huh?"

Alex shook her head and picked up the card reading a loud the shocking message within the twirled dark blue paper, "We cordially invite Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson to the joining of Doctor Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli, First day of April, Two Thousand and Twelve."

"She's nuts," Olivia shouted. Alex lifted her mouth into a loving smile and said, "They love each other very much and deserve our attendance. We're going. End of argument, and I'm renting you a tuxedo my dashing Prince." She leaned over and kissed a soft cheek, nuzzling fragrant, sweet skin.

"Uh. I'm going to kill Jane."

"Well I'm going to kiss Maura congratulations on bagging the handsome Italian." Alex whispered and continued kissing her lover.

After several deep moans from Olivia's dry throat, she said, "I'll wear a tux, but only for you. Oh, that feels good." After several gasping breaths as an after thought she mumbled, " I'm dragging you to the bachelors party."

"And I'm dragging you to Maura's bachelorette's party. I've already seen the goods, so the stripping won't be a distraction for me… or _you_ either."

"Okay. Now let's cuddle." Olivia said, ending any further conversation for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Across the Bridge in a Loft in Brooklyn, New York City: Same Night<strong>

Ric Hanson opened her front door to find the pile of today's mail placed just inside. She kicked it out of the way and stepped inside quickly. Her lover Melinda Warner followed closely behind, arms wrapped firmly around the muscled waist.

"Oh babe." Ric muttered as Melinda kissed the back of her bare neck, teasing and arousing her. She shut the door, turned around within the strong arms, and attacked her lover's luscious lips, kissing deeply, and tongues twirling together in a practiced dance of lust.

"I need you so much Ric," Melinda gasped as she pulled away from the kiss to breathe.

"And I you, Lover," Ric softly whispered. "I've never felt this way with anyone else but you."

"It's been eight months and I still want you every time I look into your beautiful eyes," Ric said then bent her mouth to kiss and nibble Melinda's warm neck.

"I wanted you before, I just didn't understand it."

"Well I'm glad you do now." Ric kissed her again then pulled away and said, "I want you right now, but I'm going to refrain and suggest we spend some vertical time together for once." She smiled and stepped back another step, forcing the strong arms wrapped around her waist to let go. Melinda looked at her in disbelief with hooded eyes.

"A movie. Fine, but I want to watch _Imagine Me and You." _Melinda's deep husky voice requested.

"I love that movie, no hard feeling from me. I'm going to go through the mail while you set it up." She bent down, scooped up her pile of letters in one hand, and walked over to her dark blue sofa, plopping down with a loud groan. "God, I love this couch." She stretched out her legs and leaned back, flicking open the letters with only half interest. Melinda set up the movie, joined her lover on the couch, and groaned.

"I love your couch too. And it helps that your sitting on it with me," Melinda looked at Ric with a smile.

"True." Halfway through the stack of letters, she reached a light blue envelope with a Boston return address. "Hm, must be from Maura. She mentioned last week to look for a letter from her."

"Oh Maura. I talk with Maura everyday now. I like her spunk, and her quirkiness."

"MMh. Oh shit," she exclaimed after flipping open the dark blue card to read the flowing script within.

"What?"

Ric read a loud, "We cordially invite Richelle Hanson and Melinda Warner to the joining of Doctor Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli, First day of April, Two Thousand and Twelve."

"I guess I better dig out the tux then." Ric muttered as she leaned forward to set the invitation on the wooden coffee table with a sigh.

"I am happy for them. It's obvious how much Maura loves Jane. What I can't figure out is why they didn't say anything before now. We talk all the time." Melinda said with a huff.

Ric shrugged, shook her head and said, "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Hmm. First time for everything I suppose. I mean, Jane accepting to get married, you and me spending time upright for once, and Maura keeping a secret for a while obviously. Just wow."

The movie continued to play in the background as the stunned women stared at the screen without really seeing it, both contemplating the changes of the past year in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Day Boston:<strong>

Jane and Maura lay naked and intertwined, resting their bodies while their minds floated as all lovers do after having made love for the past few hours.

Jane kissed the hot skin of her lovers shoulder and mumbled, "so, do you think they opened them yet?"

"The phone has been silent for the past few hours Jane," Maura whispered bluntly. "They would call otherwise."

"MMHm, probably right."

A soft chirp sounded by Jane's ear, and she turned her head to see her cell phone on the night stand light up as it rang with Benson's assigned ringer. "Well there you go. Benson's opened hers."

A different sound started off farther away from the bed. Maura's phone on the cherry wood dresser started to ring with the death march, her assigned ringer for Melinda Warner. She lifted her head, glanced at it then let her head fall back down on the pillow, and leaned in to whisper, "Ric and Melinda opened theirs."

"I guess our demanding friends want to yell at us for keeping the secret."

"The might yell but I'm going to ignore the calls for now. The only yelling acceptable now, Jane Rizzoli, is your screaming of my name in pleasure as I kiss your most intimate places." With a quick scoot, Maura was under the sheet and keeping her promises.

"Oh yes. I'm going to love being married to you." Jane gasped out as a warm tongue stroked her in the most provocative way.

"You better." Maura scolded and continued completing her task. Maura Isles never leaves a task incomplete after all.

"Fuck, I love you," were the last words out of Jane Rizzoli's mouth as her body trembled from Maura's loving ministrations.

The cell phones continued to ring late into the night and they remained unanswered.

**A/N: This is probably the end of this tale, but I might write one more chapter on the wedding. I got the idea for this chapter after watching the season Finale of QAF where Brian and Justin send out the invites. It made me laugh because I saw Jane as a female Brian in a way.**


End file.
